Pas sur la bouche
by Shinoya
Summary: [Finie] [Pov Heero] Attention au rating! Je ressens, je n'éprouve pas. Je vois, je ne regarde pas J’entends, je n’écoute pas J’effleure, je ne touche pas Je goûte, je ne savoure pas J’inhale, je ne sens pas. Du moins, j’essaye...
1. les fesses

**Disclaimer **: Sont pas à moi. Heureusement avec que je leur fais faire !

**Genre** : Ben en fait… Etrange. En tout cas pas pour ceux que les mots crus et le yaoi plus ou moins explicite choquent. POV Heero (vi, enfin j'essaye :p)

**Dédicace **: Tout spécial pour Gayana ! Allez lire son originale elle est super !

Et re-tout spécial pour tit Jedi !! Merci Mithy de m'avoir donné ton avis sur le début !

**Note de l'auteur** : C'est assez différent de ce que j'ai déjà fait, vous êtes prévenus, et si vous en avez le courage : Bonne lecture !

(Au fait, si ça vous dit, allez jeter un œil à mon originale( voir profil)

PS : Cherchez pas pour les titres des chapitres !

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Chapitre 1 : Les fesses.**

Parfois, _seulement parfois,_ les explosions ressemblent à un feu d'artifice. Un feu d'artifice aux couleurs pourpres. Le ciel s'embrase et de fines retombées dorées viennent enflammer le sol, éclairant la nuit d'un filet de lumière sanglante.

Ce soir, je regarde cette base exploser sans vraiment voir la beauté du spectacle. Par moments, quand il y a une explosion, il m'arrive de penser à la petite fille et son chien. Je me dis que j'aurais dû être plus prudent, que j'aurais dû prévoir, mais la mort vous fauche sans prévenir. La mort déploie ses grandes ailes sombres pour tout recouvrir de son voile. La mort ne prévient pas, elle prend.

Je ne serai pas prévenu non plus lorsqu'elle me prendra. Ca arrivera ce soir, demain, dans dix ans, qu'importe, je ne tiens pas à vivre. J'ai appris la guerre, la mort et le sang ; je n'ai pas appris la vie. Je ne peux pas vivre ; cette capacité m'a été ôtée il y a bien longtemps déjà. De toute façons, à quoi bon vivre ? Eux, les « autres », ils construisent tous quelque chose au nom de ce qu'ils nomment les « sentiments » : amour, amitié, joie, peine. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi construire lorsqu'on ne sait pas quand cela nous sera retiré ?

Pourquoi s'attacher à un équilibre si précaire ? Précaire parce que la vie ne dépend que de la mort. Si on ne mourait pas, on ne vivrait pas. Et puisque je sais que nul n'est immortel, à quoi bon perdre mon temps à apprendre la vie, puisqu'elle passera en un éclair, puisqu'elle sera aussi vide que mon âme. A quoi bon vivre puisque je ne suis né que pour cette guerre, élevé dans le but de combattre, rien d'autre ?

Je n'ai pas appris à masquer mes sentiments ; je n'en ai pas tout simplement. Je ne suis pas un soldat « parfait », je suis un soldat incapable d'_éprouver _quoi que ce soit. Ni joie, ni peine, ni soulagement. Je ne peux pas éprouver, mais je peux _ressentir_, parce que ressentir, ça relève du domaine des sensations. C'est physique, charnel, ça fait mal ou ça soulage, mais ce n'est pas « éprouver ». Ressentir, ça relève des sens, nul besoin d'être humain pour s'en servir.

Odin m'a toujours dit de suivre mes émotions, et j'ai essayé de suivre son exemple, m'appropriant ce mantra. Mais qu'est-ce que les émotions ? D'où viennent-elles ? Du domaine du « ressenti », ou bien du domaine de l' « éprouvé » ? Je n'ai presque plus de souvenir avec Odin, et le pire, c'est que ça ne me fait rien, ni joie, ni peine. Je suis indifférent.

Après, J m'a fait subir cet entraînement. Il y avait des jours ou ça faisait mal. Jamais au cœur, juste au corps. Il y avait des jours où j'ai sentit la douleur s'incruster sous mes os, s'insinuer dans mes organes jusqu'à en hurler. Il y avait des jours où ça faisait moins mal, ou alors mal ailleurs. Mais jamais je n'ai pleuré. Je n'étais pas triste, ni heureux. Je suivais les ordres, exécutant ce pourquoi j'étais là, comme je viens de le faire aujourd'hui, en faisant sauter cette base.

Je suis indifférent. Je n'ai pas de sentiments, même si parfois mon ventre se noue sans raison au souvenir de la petite fille que j'ai tué, même si parfois je me surprends à me sentir étrangement en paix en compagnie de ces quatre autres pilotes.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne changerai pas d'avis, les sentiments sont inutiles.

Mission accomplie. Il est temps de rentrer à la planque, cette maison confortable que je partage avec les autres. J a voulu qu'on travaille ensemble, arguant que c'était pour le bien des missions. J'ai suivi les ordres, pas parce que j'y étais obligé, parce que je le voulais bien. Parce que ça m'était égal. Parce que du moment qu'on respecte mon espace vital, je m'en fous, tout simplement.

Je partage ma chambre avec le pilote 02 , Duo Maxwell. Même s'il semble parfois exaspérer les autres, moi il ne me pose pas de problème. Il parle beaucoup, mais je ne prends jamais la peine de l'écouter. A quoi ça servirait ? Je fais donc abstraction de ses paroles relativement facilement. Je commence à avoir l'habitude.

Par contre, même si je ne l'ai jamais _regardé_, je le _vois _tous les jours, et ça, ça relève du « ressenti ». Duo Maxwell m'aura appris au moins une chose : si j'avais été apte à avoir une relation sentimentale, je me serais certainement tourné vers les hommes. Pour le cul, on peut dire que je me satisfais aussi bien des hommes que des femmes.

Quoi ? Je suis pas un enfant de chœur, mais de corps… Jamais de sentiments, mais des sensations, et parfois un peu d'émotions, sans doute. Ca me fait bien marrer quelque part, j'imagine à peine la tête que J ferait en sachant que son pilote s'envoie le premier individu potable qui lui tombe sous la main quand il se sent trop « à cran ». Je suis embourbé les deux pieds dans ce qu'on appelle l' « adolescence », et même si la petite crise ne concerne certainement pas des pilotes en temps de guerre, et encore moins un soldat sans sentiments, on peut dire que le réveil des hormones, lui, il se fait _largement_ ressentir. Et c'est encore pire en période de stress. Mais je donne pas de faux espoirs, jamais. Par exemple, la jolie petite princesse aux idéaux si nobles, je la protège, sans plus. Même si je n'éprouve pas, c'est pas une raison pour se servir des autres et briser leur équilibre fragile. Ben oui, on est forcément fragile quand on a des sentiments.

Et je ne veux pas devenir fragile, pas pour construire quelque chose qui disparaîtra à terme. En plus, je connais bien le phénomène « ça arrive quand on s'y attend pas ». Alors je reste vigilent : pas d'attaches, je reste le plus distant possible, parce que je sais que cette petite graine que les autres appellent amour germe facilement ; et une fois qu'elle est plantée, on ne la déloge pas aisément, à ce qu'il paraît. Conclusion : nul n'est à l'abri.

Alors j'ai élaboré la technique du « ressent, mais n'éprouve pas », qui a très bien fonctionné jusqu'au jour d'aujourd'hui. Je vois, je ne regarde pas ; J'entends, je n'écoute pas ; J'effleure, je ne touche pas ; Je goûte, je ne savoure pas ; J'inhale, je ne sens pas. Du moins, j'essaye.

Je n'ai pas vu le chemin filer sous mes pas, tout au long de ces considérations. D'ailleurs je ne devrais pas réfléchir autant, parce que finalement, réfléchir peut vouloir dire que je me pose des questions, et si je me pose des questions, c'est que je ne suis pas si sûr que ça de ce que je suis.

Et là, il se trouve que je m'en pose des questions. Effectivement, je réfléchis trop. J'ouvre la grande porte sécurisée en introduisant le code de la semaine. On change tout le temps, c'est plus prudent. La maison est calme et silencieuse ; tout le monde semble dormir, alors que moi, je suis certain qu'une fois de plus, je ne pourrai pas fermer l'œil avant quelques heures.

C'est toujours comme ça après une mission. J'ai les muscles et le corps tendus, le cœur encore plus vide qu'à l'habitude, si tant est que ce soit possible. Je monte en silence les marches menant à ma chambre, enfin à celle que je partage avec le natté. Il ne sera certainement pas là ; lui aussi avait une mission pour ce soir.

Pourtant, en refermant la porte j'entends de l'eau couler dans la pièce attenante. Finalement il a dû rentrer avant moi ; ce qui veut dire que je vais devoir patienter pour la douche. Non pas que j'en aie grandement besoin, je ne suis ni sale ni en sueur. C'est juste que j'espérais pouvoir un peu détendre mon corps sous un jet d'eau brûlante. Tant pis, j'attendrai ; ça ne me tuera pas de toutes façons.

Je m'assois sur mon lit, ramenant le portable sur mes genoux. Je vais taper mon rapport. Au plus vite c'est fait, au moins J ne me courra derrière pour le récupérer. Alors j'ai décidé depuis longtemps de taper mes rapports dès que je rentrais de mission. Pas parce que c'était un ordre, mais pour qu'il me fiche la paix. On ne peut pas dire que ça me prenne très longtemps ; quelques minutes au plus. Dire que je me suis introduis sans me faire repérer dans une énième base de Oz, que j'y ais placé des explosifs pour ensuite ressortir et appuyer sur le petit bouton du détonateur n'est pas très compliqué. C'est moins compliqué à écrire qu'à faire en tout cas.

Et voilà, dix minutes et mon rapport est tapé. Je me relève afin de reposer l'ordinateur sur le petit bureau tout en me massant la nuque. C'est dingue ce que je peux être tendu. Vivement qu'il sorte de la douche, que je puisse un peu me relaxer.

Ah ! Enfin ! Oh. Mon. Dieu. Classique, c'est même tellement classique que ça me fait mal au bide.

02 sort de la salle de bain vêtu en tout et pour tout d'une petite serviette blanche lui enserrant les reins. Putain il est… quoi ? Pas beau, parce que beau impliquerait trop. Comment définir ? Peut-être… attirant.

Ses cheveux sont nattés, comme toujours, mais la tresse parait plus lâche, autorisant quelques mèches humides à s'échapper pour venir lécher son visage. L'eau coule encore le long de son cou, caressant ses pectoraux, pas musclés à outrance, mais bien définis. Mon regard suis cette goutte vicieuse jusqu'à son ventre plat, musclé lui aussi. La goutte s'est perdue dans la serviette ; plus d'excuse pour continuer à descendre, pourtant, mes yeux suivent les courbes de ses hanches étroites pour se poser sur ses cuisses sculpturales, bien dessinées, sans exagération. Une voix m'empêche de continuer mon exploration visuelle.

- Heero ? Je te parle !

Ah merde, c'est vrai. Il parle.

- Hn ?

- T'es déjà rentré ?

- Comme tu vois.

Je reporte mon attention sur le sol, pour ne pas croiser son regard. Mon corps parle assez pour moi, je ne veux pas que mes yeux me trahissent. J'espère qu'il ne remarque pas la petite veine qui pulse sur mon cou, ni l'imperceptible frisson qui me parcourt l'échine. « ressenti », quand tu nous tient ! C'est vrai que Duo est attirant, et je m'en fous qu'il sache que je couche avec des mecs, d'ailleurs il le sait. Il m'a vu un soir, partir avec un gars. Lui-même est également attiré par les hommes. Le truc, c'est que c'est un accord tacite : pas de sexe entre nous. D'abord parce qu'on est pas censé s'envoyer en l'air avec nos équipiers, ensuite parce que je pense que Duo, enfin 02, a besoin d' « éprouver » un minimum pour coucher avec quelqu'un qu'il connaît. Bien sûr je l'ai déjà vu fréquenter deux ou trois types, mais ça dure jamais bien longtemps. Pas facile pour un pilote. Enfin, je m'en fous en fait.

Là par contre ça devient difficile de l'ignorer. Il cherche des vêtements dans l'armoire, tandis que je lutte contre mes sens pour les empêcher de trop s'exprimer, peine perdue. Mais putain habille-toi, bordel ! Enfin, il semble avoir trouvé puisqu'il se retourne vers moi, un boxer, ainsi qu'un pantalon de toile noire à la main.

- Ben tu vas pas prendre de douche ?

- Pas tout de suite.

Et si tu te baladais pas à moitié à poil sous mes yeux, je pourrais me lever sans problèmes, et sûrement être moins serré dans mon spandex !

- Comme tu veux.

Il se détourne pour enfiler rapidement son boxer par dessous la serviette, avec dextérité je dois dire. Après avoir mis son pantalon, il vient vers moi, toujours torse-nu.

- T'as tapé ton rapport ?

- Hn.

- C'est bien, t'es tranquille alors.

- Hn.

Il a une lueur étrange dans le regard. Mais bon, j'évite croiser ses yeux, parce que ça m'oblige à me poser des questions. Ben oui, son corps est attirant, c'est une certitude, mais ça reste un corps. Mais son visage, lui, il faut admettre qu'il est … beau. Mais je m'en fous.

Mais putain ses fesses ! Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de les voir. Pas de les _regarder_, mais de les voir. S'il passe devant moi avec ce pantalon épousant parfaitement ses formes, je n'y peux quand même rien si mes yeux accrochent cette partie de son anatomie. Enfin, peut-être que je regarde aussi un peu, mais un tout petit peu. Ca reste dans le domaine du « ressenti ».

Il s'active un peu dans son sac, en sortant diverses armes blanches pour les ranger dans son tiroir. Et moi, ben j'essaye de respirer profondément pour éviter d'imaginer…

Il se retourne vers moi, toujours cette étrange lueur dans le regard, rendant ses améthystes un peu plus violines, violentes, un peu moins vertueuses. Mais à quoi je pense ? Il sourit, un petit sourire en coin qui lui donne un air sûr de lui.

- Tu bandes.

Oui, merci je suis au courrant. Heu…Pardon ?? Alors là, capté, et il me le fait remarquer sans gène ! Dans le genre direct. Mais je m'en fous finalement. Il a pas à savoir pourquoi. Il a pas à savoir pour qui.

Et pourtant il a l'air de savoir. Il a l'air de savoir que c'est pour lui que mon corps se tend, que ce sont ses courbes qui me donnent envie… Non, j'ai des _besoins_, mais pas d'_envies_.

- Hn. Je vois pas en quoi ça te concerne.

Là il éclate carrément de rire.

- Pourtant je me sens concerné. Tu m'as maté Yuy, un matage en règle qui plus est.

Et en plus il a raison. Je me suis pas gêné, pourquoi il le ferait ? Ce que je comprends pas, c'est pourquoi il vient s'asseoir là, juste à côté de moi, sur mon lit. Il m'oblige à soutenir son regard, alors qu'il me murmure :

- Besoin d'aide, Heero ?

- Nani ? Pourquoi ? De quoi ?

Il s'approche de mon cou, laissant son souffle courir sur ma peau. Un coup de langue : il y va fort, tout de suite. Il me laisse pas le temps d'esquiver, de fuir ou de réfléchir. Il me donne chaud, il me rend chaud. Sans équivoque, il me susurre d'une voix traînante et sensuelle :

- Tu veux p'têt que je te fasse un dessin ?

Un gémissement s'échappe de ma bouche. J'ai pas besoin de dessin, tout comme lui n'a pas besoin de carte pour lire mon corps. Je sais qu'il _sait_. Je sais qu'il _sent_. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il fait ça, mais je sais que je ne lui ai rien promis. Il le sait.

Et pourtant…

Et pourtant il pose sa main contre mon dos, contre mon corps. Le sien, il le presse ; il m'oppresse. A quoi il joue ?

- Duo ?

- Chut. Fais comme d'habitude. Tais-toi.

Me taire ? T'es drôle toi ! Ok, je me tais et je te laisse me faire… oh putain. En effet, continues, je me tais.

Il me couche sur mon propre lit, et je me laisse faire ; je le laisse faire.

Je _sens_. Je ressens ; c'est physique, charnel. C'est chaud et doux. Ca me plait.

Je sens ses mains glisser le long de mon ventre, me contractant sans le vouloir. Je le _vois_ remonter le visage jusqu'à moi. J'entends le glissement de ses gestes sur les draps. J'_inhale_ son parfum, un parfum de pêche et de cannelle(1), mais j'évite de le _sentir_.

Il dépose sa bouche contre mon cou, faisant jouer sa langue le long de mes veines. C'est humide et chaud. C'est bon. Je me crispe encore plus, cherchant à mon tour à goûter sa peau. Juste _goûter_, pas _savourer_.

Il bouge, se déplace, se positionne. Visiblement, il sait où il veut en venir. Il sait ce qu'il veut. Il place un genou de chaque côté de mon corps, plongeant son regard dans le mien. Il sourit. Mon cœur bat plus vite. On s'en fout, l'important, c'est ce que je _ressens_.

Ses doigts courent sur mes abdominaux, retraçant lentement leur dessin, tandis que j'ondule contre lui, cherchant le contact sans vraiment y penser, juste en laissant parler _mes sens_.

Il remonte mon Tee-shirt, pour le passer au dessus de mon corps. Lui est déjà torse-nu, et je me demande quelles seraient mes sensations en touchant son torse, en suivant de mes doigts le dessin de son ventre plat. Alors je les effleure. Je ne_ touche _pas ; j'_effleure_.

Et merde, je voudrais plus. Je voudrais pouvoir passer franchement mes mains le long de son dos musclé, alors que lui ne se gêne pas pour me suçoter la base du cou. Il goûte et possède avidement une petite parcelle de peau qu'il a choisie, me faisant un peu mal du bout des dents. Un peu de mal, mais tellement de bien.

Il me blesse la peau, puis me guérit du bout des doigts, du bout de la langue, du bout des lèvres. Il explore mon corps ; un corps à corps, sans mon accord. Il n'en a pas besoin. Il ne demande pas mon cœur, il veut mon corps. Et ce que mes sens lui crient, c'est « oui ». Alors mon avis, il s'en fout. Comme je m'en fous du sien.

C'est drôle. Là, il me fait penser à moi. Il respecte l'accord après tout. Il ne dit rien, ne demande rien, il _fait_. Il me fait penser à moi, parce qu'il ne s'occupe pas de mon visage, juste de mon corps. Il ne cherche pas à me regarder comme la tantôt ; il veut juste ressentir lui aussi ? C'est ironique. Quand je disais que la mort me prendrait peut-être ce soir, je ne pensais pas avoir raison à ce point. Bien que, il ne me prend pas vraiment. Là je dirais plus qu'il _donne_.

Il me caresse, m'effleure. Il agrippe mes hanches, les plaquant contre les draps, pour m'empêcher de me mouvoir contre lui. Je me demande pourquoi.

- Arrête de bouger.

- Pourquoi ?

Ben oui, pourquoi ? pourquoi je pourrais pas bouger ? Tu me veux Duo, non ? Je suis ni aveugle, ni _insensible_. Je sens bien ton corps se tendre contre le mien. Je vois les frissons qui parcourent ta peau nue quand je gémis.

- Evite de me provoquer, sinon je suis pas sûr de me retenir.

- Et là, qu'est-ce que tu fais, justement ?

Mais il est con ou quoi ? Ou alors c'est moi qui suis con ? Il se redresse un peu, ancrant enfin –_pourquoi je dis enfin ?_- son regard dans le mien. A nouveau, il affiche ce petit sourire en coin qui me rend fou. Il se passe la langue le long de ses lèvres. Je détourne les yeux.

Je serre les dents pour ne pas soupirer tandis qu'il pose la main entre mes jambes. Je les écarte par réflexes, me maudissant pour ce geste. Il me répond :

- _Je_ te détend. Je _te_ détend. Mon but n'est pas de prendre mon pied ; c'est que toi, tu prennes le tien.

- Qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte ?

- T'occupe. C'est pas tes affaires.

Il appuie légèrement la main, exerçant un mouvement plus précis qui m'arrache un gémissement, autant de plaisir que de douleur. Il continue de parler d'une voix douce, trop douce pour être honnête. Une voix grave et sensuelle que je ne veux pas _écouter_, mais que j'_entends_ :

- A moins bien sûr que tu préfères que j'arrêtes. Tu préfères peut-être te débrouiller tout seul ?

Connard.

Il me tue. Ou plutôt j'aimerais qu'il le fasse. Je grogne légèrement, pour la forme. C'est pas comme s'il avait besoin d'une réponse. Mon corps lui parle ; il le sait.

Il reprend ses caresses, avec des mouvements plus amples. Je replie un peu les jambes pour mieux le sentir contre moi, mais à nouveau il s'écarte. _Lui_ ne veut pas _me_ sentir. Ses cheveux m'effleurent le torse alors qu'il explore mon ventre de sa langue. Il réussit facilement à m'enlever mon spandex, pourtant je me sentais vachement à l'étroit dedans.

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

Nan pas ça Duo. Il a continué à descendre ; il ne m'effleure plus. Il me touche, avec sa bouche, avec sa langue, il m'entoure de ses lèvres, m'engloutit. Et je tombe, j'ai la tête qui tourne. Je m'accroche au draps pour éviter de passer la main dans ses cheveux. Ses mains à lui maintiennent toujours mes hanches contre le matelas, pour m'empêcher de bouger.

Ses mouvements sont lents et lascifs. Il prend son temps. Je suis content qu'il ne s'interrompe pas pour relever le visage, parce que je ne veux pas qu'il voie l'effet que ça me fait. Je ne veux pas qu'il me voie me mordre les lèvres pour ne pas crier. Je ne veux pas qu'il voie que je lutte pour respirer normalement, pour éviter de soupirer, de gémir. Parce que là, je _ressens_. Et putain, c'est bon.

Merde, j'ai soupiré, pour ne pas dire carrément gémit. Je le sens sourire contre ma peau. On dirait qu'il aime m'entendre gémir et soupirer… grâce à lui. C'est moi qui _ressent_, lui, il me _sent_. Il a raison, c'est moi qui prend mon pied, mais c'est lui qui me _possède_. Il le sait, et il en joue. Il ralentit, alors que j'essaye à la fois de me soustraire aux mouvements de sa bouche, tout en cherchant à les amplifier. Il répond au moins à l'une des demandes : il amplifie. Je sens sa langue sur moi, sa bouche autour, ses cheveux reposant doucement sur mon ventre, et je me perds.

Je perds le peu de contrôle qui me reste, n'arrivant plus à étouffer mes gémissements. Il y a deux minutes c'était pas assez, maintenant c'est trop. Trop de sensations, trop de plaisir. Les vagues de chaleur remontent dans mon ventre tandis que je serre le drap à l'en déchirer. Je vais plus tenir longtemps. Sans savoir pourquoi, je murmure :

- Duo… je… je…

Il s'interrompt. Ouf, je sens la lave redescendre un peu, _juste un peu_. Pas longtemps, juste le temps qu'il relève ce visage si sûr de lui, élevant une voix un rien moqueuse :

- Laisse-toi aller ; je maîtrise.

Et il recommence. Oh bordel, c'est vrai qu'il maîtrise. Il est doué pour pleins de choses, mais je savais pas qu'il était si doué pour _ça_. Je me maudit en pensant que ça n'a jamais été aussi bien. Mais là je vais pas trop y réfléchir ; de toutes façons, je ne _peux_ pas réfléchir. Je _sens_. Je sens à nouveau sa bouche, sa langue et ses lèvres. Et je sens à nouveau cette vague s'intensifier, me faire décoller du lit tant et si bien que je serre les draps un peu plus fort. Mes yeux se ferment d'eux même alors me mon corps se cambre. Ca vient. Il le sait, il soit sentir le sang pulser dans mes veines. Il doit sentir mon sang dans sa bouche ; il a mon corps au bord des lèvres. Il doit sentir dans sa bouche les battements effrénés qui secouent mon cœur. Il doit sentir mon cœur entre ses lèvres.

Moi, je _sens_ mon cœur entre ses lèvres, et je ne peux rien y faire.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tsuzuku! (si ça vous plait ;)

(1) Vi Mithy, c pour toi ça ! lol.


	2. le ventre

**Disclaimer **: Sont pas à moi. Heureusement avec que je leur fais faire !

**Genre** : POV Heero. Pas pour ceux que les mots crus et le yaoi plus ou moins explicite choquent

**Dédicace **: A ma Kana qui a enfin fini ses exams ! Sukiyo nee-chan ! (chô patate:p)

**Note de l'auteur** : Je poste malgré mon otite, lol !Bonne lecture !

PS : Cherchez pas pour les titres des chapitres !

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Chapitre2 : Le ventre**

Cinq jours. Déjà cinq jours que _ça_ s'est produit, et rien n'a changé. Il a remis ses habits de prêtre après avoir accompli son office, et quel office ! Quelle attitude étrange pour un dieu de la mort, que de se vêtir en homme d'église. Il se dit l'époux de la lumière pour mieux prendre l'ombre pour amante. Même sans le _regarder_, je ne peux éviter de _voir_ ses paradoxes, ses deux faces antipodes : Duo, et sa dualité. Quoiqu'il en soit, je m'en fous finalement.

Toujours est-il qu'il a fait, au même titre que moi, comme si de rien n'était. On a bousillé notre accord tacite à un moment, _juste_ un instant, rien qu'une fois. Il n'y a pas lieu d'y _réfléchir_ midi à quatorze heures. Pourtant j'y réfléchis. Je réfléchis à ce que j'ai _ressenti_, pas _éprouvé_, juste ressenti. Parce que l'espace d'un instant, je me suis senti abandonner. J'ai lâché prise, lâchement soumis au désir, au plaisir, soumis à mon corps. Mais n'est-ce pas logique pour celui qui ne crédite que ce qu'il ressent, en dépit des raisons et des promesses ? Je ne lui ai rien promis. Il le savait à ce moment-là ; il le sait encore maintenant. Il sait que je ne promets jamais rien, que je ne donne que ce que je veux bien donner. C'est pour ça qu'il s'est barré juste après, faisant comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, comme s'il ne m'avait rien fait, comme s'il ne m'avait pas _possédé_.

Et il ne l'a pas fait, du moins pas _physiquement_. Mais soyons réaliste, même si son corps ne m'a pas touché, même si lui n'a rien ressenti, il a au moins _éprouvé_ la satisfaction de me savoir soumis à ses moindres gestes, d'_écouter_ ma respiration se couper à chaque caresse de sa langue, de _regarder_ mon corps se tendre contre le sien, de _savourer _le sang circulant dans mes veines à même ma peau, de _sentir_ mon cœur battre au bord de ses lèvres. Peut-être que soumettre ses partenaires lui fait prendre son pied, sinon pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'a-t-il donné autant sans rien demander ?

Je secoue la tête légèrement devant l'image que me renvoie le miroir, afin de chasser ces idées de mon esprit tandis que je réajuste mon col. On sort ce soir. Quelle pitié, les cinq pilotes de gundams réunis pour une soirée « top cool » en boîte. C'est l'anniversaire de Quatre. Je m'en fous, mais J m'a gentiment « _conseillé _» d'y aller aussi, histoire d'améliorer nos relations professionnelles. Sur le moment, je me suis mordu la langue pour éviter de lui dire que j'avais déjà approfondi le sujet avec 02. Mais après tout, quel plaisir aurais-je ressenti à voir son visage perdre toute contenance ? Aucun, quoique…

Pour ce soir, 04 m'a supplié d'abandonner mon « éternel débardeur vert- spandex », et vu que je me fous de la manière dont je m'habille, j'accède à sa requête. Une chemise blanche et un jeans feront bien l'affaire.

Duo sort de la salle de bain et me lance un regard approbateur. Je déglutis alors qu'un « sexy » s'échappe de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Putain, il s'est pas regardé.

Shinigami oblige, ses vêtements sont entièrement noirs. Il porte une chemise, comme moi, sauf que les deux premiers boutons de la sienne sont ouverts, laissant paraître une parcelle de peau blanche sur laquelle se promène son éternelle croix d'argent. Je me demande pourquoi il la porte en permanence. Non, je m'en fous en fait.

Continuant de fixer le miroir, je _détaille _discrètement le bas de son corps : un pantalon de cuir mat, moulant, mais pas exagérément. Bref, il est à tomber, sans vulgarité, sans porter un panneau : « baisez-moi ». Quoique, personnellement… Rha, merde.

Je détourne les yeux, me concentrant d'avantage sur mon propre reflet. J'ai un mouvement de recul en constatant que je l'ai regardé. Putain je l'ai regardé, pas vu, non, _regardé_. Fais chier, ça devient inconscient. Je l'observe à nouveau au travers du miroir, pour rencontrer son petit sourire moqueur. Par réflexe, je jette un œil à mon entrejambe. Ben quoi ? On sait jamais. Mais non: rien. Alors pourquoi il me mate avec cet air satisfait plaqué sur le visage ?

Alors que je me retourne à nouveau, il traverse l'espace qui nous sépare, se plaçant juste derrière moi. Nos yeux se croisent dans la surface polie tandis qu'il remonte ses mains jusqu'à mon col. Il défait lentement les deux premiers boutons de ma chemise, glissant ses doigts entre les pans. Je le sens _effleurer _ma peau, et ce simple contact suffit à faire grimper ma chaleur corporelle de manière affolante. Je recule un peu, cherchant à me soustraire à ses mains. Mauvaise idée. Ce geste ne suffit qu'à coller entièrement mon dos contre son corps. Il n'a plus qu'à pencher doucement la tête pour me chuchoter quelques mots au creux de l'oreille, laissant glisser son souffle le long de ma nuque.

- C'est mieux comme ça.

Et il s'en va, me laissant comme un con faire face au reflet qui me renvoie mon air stupide. Il sort de la chambre en me lançant d'une voix enjouée :

- On t'attend en bas.

Fais chier bordel. Pourquoi je suis comme ça ? Dès qu'il m'effleure ou me regarde avec le même sourire que la dernière fois, je me retrouve en train d'attendre. J'_attends_ quelque chose, j'attends qu'il _agisse_. Je me soumets moi-même. C'est comme si ce jour-là, il avait laissé une marque étrange dans mon corps, comme s'il en était le possesseur, me laissant servile, esclave de ses gestes, esclave de mes _envies_. Non, de mes _besoins_. Mais ce n'est pas de lui dont j'ai besoin. J'ai simplement besoin d'assouvir des pulsions, n'est-ce pas ? Je trouverai bien de quoi m'occuper ce soir.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Je suis déjà allé dans quelques boîtes, parfois pour des missions de surveillance, d'autres fois pour trouver de quoi me divertir, mais jamais je n'ai mis les pieds dans un club comme celui-ci. Il est gigantesque : plusieurs podiums sont disposés autour de l'immense piste de danse qui elle-même n'occupe que la moitié de la salle. Elle est entourée de diverses tables basses et fauteuils. Les jeux de lumières alternent entre le vert et le rouge, déclinant chaque gamme de couleur en dégradés clairs-obscur. Les spots jouent sur la peau des danseurs, les rendant tantôt extrêmement beau, tantôt étrangement blafards.

Je suis les autres pilotes et m'assois à une table en leur compagnie. Quatre n'arrête pas de sourire stupidement, c'est la première fois qu'il entre dans ce genre d'endroit. Trowa et Wufei jettent de petits regards à la fois intrigués et blasés la piste de danse, tandis que Duo scanne les alentours d'un œil habitué. Shinigami serait-il en chasse ?

Une serveuse s'approche de nous pour prendre notre commande. J'opte pour un saké – pour une fois que je trouve une boîte qui en sert- tandis que les autres choisissent divers cocktails. Ils discutent de tout et de rien, ne faisant qu'ajouter au bruit de fond que j'entends mais n'_écoute _pas. Mon regard vide balaye la piste, voyant sans _regarder_ les corps se mouvoir en rythme, certains portés par la musique, d'autres par quelques substances un peu moins légales. Chacun cherche son paradis où il peut.

Un bras passe devant mes yeux lors que la serveuse pose mon verre devant moi. Je le porte machinalement à mes lèvres, avalant d'une traite son contenu. L'alcool de riz a mauvais goût ce soir. Si je prêtais foi en la croyance populaire, je penserais que la soirée s'annonce mal. Si le saké à mauvais goût, c'est que quelque chose ne va pas chez l'homme qui le boit. Mah, ce ne sont que des superstitions que je dois à mon pays d'origine, le Japon. De toutes manières, celui-là ou un autre n'aurait pas changé grand chose à mon enfance dans les taudis minables, ou dans les bordels de quartiers. Ca n'aurait pas changé grand chose à mon adolescence entre des murs et des cloisons métalliques. Je m'en fous, alors ce pays-là ou un autre, cette enfance-là ou une autre… Quelle importance.

Mon regard dévie lentement vers 02. Le goût du mauvais saké me reste collé sur ma langue. Cet homme-là ou un autre… Quelle importance, n'est-ce pas ? Ses yeux à lui sont rivés sur un homme se trémoussant sur un podium, plutôt beau gosse, plutôt bon danseur. Passablement attirant. La cible de Duo est visiblement accrochée. Elle le dévisage, un petit air suffisant plaqué sur le visage, tandis qu'elle l'incite à le rejoindre là-haut. Duo émet une sorte de rire moqueur, tandis qu'il se lève malgré tout pour rejoindre la piste.

Mes yeux le suivent sans que je n'y prête réellement attention. Lui ou un autre…

Il lance un regard de défi au mec sur le podium. Ce type m'exaspère définitivement, avec son air suffisant et ses manières douteuses. Il est franchement pas discret dans sa façon de draguer. Si j'étais 02, je prendrais même pas la peine de l'allumer. Il lui suffirait de claquer des doigts pour que l'autre descende de son podium, la queue entre les jambes, dans tous les sens du terme d'ailleurs. Merde, je deviens vulgaire. C'est parce qu'il m'exaspère. Merde, je suis _exaspéré_. Fais chier. Du coup, j'avale une grande gorgée du cocktail de Duo pour me redonner une certaine contenance face à moi-même, bien que ça risque d'être compliqué devant l'air ahuri des trois autres.

Je toussote légèrement et reprend mon observation de la scène. Ok, observation implique par définition de _regarder_, mais c'est purement à titre informatif. Je me renseigne, j'ai envie de savoir. Non, pas _envie_. Merde, pas _besoin_ non plus. Putain cette théorie m'embrouille. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'observe.

Duo danse. Ces deux mots devraient suffire à décrire la situation, et pourtant…Je voudrais dire plus, même si je sais que les mots ont une fâcheuse tendance à rendre les choses irréelles, mais le tableau lui-même est irréel, du moins la manière dont je le _perçois_.

Ils sont deux sur la piste de danse, et je ne vois qu'eux, je ne regarde qu'eux, je n'observe qu'eux, prisonniers du clair obscur, entre l'ombre et la proie. Tels deux amants en perpétuelle communion, faisant l'amour sans relâche, Duo et Shinigami s'emmêlent et s'entraînent.

Mais ouais Heero, continues à faire des métaphores et tu te comprendras encore moins !

N'empêche, j'ai beau dire ; c'est exactement ce que je vois. Même sans _regarder_, je peux _déceler_ la part de Shingami en lui. L'homme et le Dieu forment une dualité, et c'est Duo…

Duo et sa natte aussi longue et pleine que sa vie.

Duo et ses yeux d'une couleur rare et précieuse, légèrement teintée de sang.

Duo et l'or blanc de sa peau mêlé à l'argent de sa croix.

L'homme et le Shinigami ont entamé un ballet sans fin, et devant mes yeux, c'est Duo qui danse.

Et je commence à peine à saisir le sens de cette vieille expression désuète : « Mettre le feu à la piste de danse ». Elle n'a jamais été aussi vraie. Duo a peut-être jeté son dévolu sur une unique proie, mais c'est toute la salle qu'il enflamme, l'embrassant d'un regard confiant, l'embrasant au moindre mouvement.

La plupart des regards sont tournées vers lui, les uns emplis d'admiration, les autres où le désir flirte avec la drogue. Je me demande ce que je ressentirais moi aussi en le regardant sous l'effet de l'une de ces pilules. Verrais-je la part du Dieu en lui, ou uniquement l'homme ? Aurais-je simplement une vision altérée de la réalité ?

Verrais-je le feu qui m'enserre les reins, ou bien la chaleur qui s'échappe des corps s'agglutinant autour de lui ? Non, je la vois déjà.

Il suit le rythme rapide de la musique, tout en marquant une certaine langueur dans ses mouvements. Son corps est lascif, en proie à la chaleur moite régnant dans le club. Il ondule le bas du corps de manière suggestive, mais masculine, ramenant sa natte contre lui ou la repoussant, comme il le ferait avec les autres danseurs. Chaque son prendre vie au creux de son corps, l'épousant ou possédant ses membres. Il fait l'amour à la musique, et elle le lui rend bien.

Ses yeux légèrement plissés sont toujours rivés sur le mec du podium qui s'est carrément arrêter de bouger pour ne rien perdre de cette vision des plus sensuelle. A la réflexion, ils se sont tous arrêté de danser, du moins à mes yeux. De toutes façons, c'est comme s'il n'avaient jamais existé. Il n'y a que lui que je _vois_.

Mais bordel où est-ce qu'il a appris à faire un truc pareil ?

Il donnerait envie à une nonne de lui sauter dessus tout en restant blanc comme neige. Il ne fait pas dans la provocation. Il n'a rien de vulgaire. Il sait exactement où frapper pour que ça fasse mal. Il sait exactement comment susciter le désir, et bordel ça marche !

Il paraît que c'est le monopole des filles d'être « cérébrales », et pourtant je pourrais avoir un orgasme rien qu'en le regardant danser. Fais chier, je vais en rêver pendant des mois.

Ne nous égarons pas. Je reporte mon attention sur ma propre personne pour constater qu'un peu d'air frais ne me ferait pas de mal, de même qu'une bonne douche froide, mais bon, on fait avec c'qu'on a. Je me lève, enfonçant nonchalamment mes mains dans mes poches. Les autres discutent entre eux et ne semblent pas avoir remarqué mon changement de position. J'en profite pour m'éclipser discrètement sans avoir à donner d'explication.

Putain, faut jouer des coudes pour sortir de cette boîte. Elle est bourrée de monde, c'est sûrement dû à son emplacement, en plein centre-ville. Mais malgré ça, les quelques rues avoisinantes paraissent sombres et sordides, en tout cas très isolées.

On est venu en voiture. A cinq ça semblait plus pratique, même si on aurait pu faire le trajet à pied en à peine une demi-heure. Ca fait du bien de sortir un peu, de s'éloigner de cette ambiance surchauffée. J'_aimerais_ rentrer, mais je me vois mal laisser les autres en plan. Et me voilà à avoir des « envies » et des scrupules. Je comprends pas en fait. Ma technique du « ressent mais n'éprouve pas » avait pourtant bien fonctionné jusqu'à présent, mais là, j'ai l'impression que cette technique est… Rha, rien à foutre ! Je me barre.

Je m'éloigne du mur auquel je m'étais appuyé et m'apprête à faire quelques pas, mais quelque chose me retient : une voix. Une voix grave et douce à la fois, la voix de 02. Sans réfléchir, je me tasse un peu plus contre le mur, pour ne pas être dans son champ de vision. Je le vois sortir en compagnie du mec du podium. Ce type lui colle carrément la main au cul et il se laisse faire. Pourtant, dans son regard flotte une lueur froide et détachée, à la limite du mépris.

Ils se dirigent vers une des ruelles isolées entourant le club, mais à quoi ils jouent ? Je peux pas m'empêcher de les suivre discrètement. Mon corps bouge tout seul, même si ma tête me hurle que je romps la plupart de mes principes en agissant de la sorte. Je dépasse le coin et me terre dans l'ombre d'un renfoncement dans le mur. Ils sont tous les deux au fond de la rue, entourés de poubelles malodorantes et de débris divers. Putain me dites-pas qu'ils ont pas trouvés mieux comme endroit pour s'envoyer en l'air ?

Je les regarde se caresser, frotter leurs corps l'un contre l'autre pour mieux s'échauffer, et ça m'énerve. Je connais le _sentiment_ de jalousie, du moins j'en connais la définition. Je ne l'ai jamais _éprouvé_. Et là je ne suis pas jaloux, juste _dégoûté_. Il pourrait trouver mieux, mieux que ce type débile, mieux que cet endroit sordide. Mais je n'ai pas de raison d'être jaloux, en admettant bien sûr que je puisse l'être. Je ne peux pas envier la manière dont il le regarde, les yeux emplis d'amertume, ni la manière dont il le touche, trop vite, trop brusquement. Le type parsème sa peau de baisers, tandis que Duo semble perdre patience. Il tourne brusquement la tête quand l'autre essaye de presser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il recommence, cherchant la bouche de Duo avec avidité, et cette fois-ci 02 le repousse plus violemment.

- Pas sur la bouche

Sa voix est meurtrière, dangereusement basse. Je ne pourrais pas être jaloux du ton qu'il emploie avec lui, parce qu'avec moi, c'est _différent_, même si ça ne s'est produit qu'une fois. Le type passe la main sur son entrejambe, lui lançant un regard d'excuse. C'est limite pitoyable. Oh non ! Cette tache se fout à genoux, parcourant de ses doigts le pantalon de Duo. Il ferme les yeux et s'appuie un peu plus confortablement contre le mur. Je connais cette façon d'agir, c'est la mienne. Il va utiliser le type pour son plaisir, ensuite il le laissera là, et il n'aura rien à se reprocher : pas de promesse.

C'est normal après tout, non ? Mais alors pourquoi il a pas fait la même chose avec moi ? Pourquoi il ne m'a pas utilisé, _moi_ ? Putain ça me gonfle ! Je m'avance sans plus aucune discrétion vers eux. Ils s'interrompent, et Duo écarquille légèrement les yeux, sûrement étonné de me voir là. Comme pour répondre à une question muette, j'articule :

- Besoin d'aide, _Duo_ ?

Ce sont _ses_ mots. Il me prend bien ma manière d'agir, alors pourquoi n'utiliserais-je pas ses mots ?

Il sourit, le même petit sourire en coin que d'habitude. L'autre type consent enfin à se retourner et me dévisage. Duo le pousse un peu et s'avance vers moi. Ignorant ma question, il murmure d'une voix douce :

- Tu veux rentrer ?

Je hoche la tête, sans trop savoir si je veux vraiment rentrer. Peu importe. Il me dépasse et me fait signe de le suivre, sans un regard pour son presque-amant d'un soir. De mon côté, je ne peux m'empêcher de me retourner sur le pauvre type échevelé qui est resté seul comme un con, un air ahuri plaqué sur le visage. Au fond de moi, _mais très profond_, ça me fait marrer.

Duo met ses mains dans ses poches tandis qu'il remonte la rue principale. Visiblement, il a l'intention de rentrer à pied. Je le suis, accélérant un peu le rythme pour arriver à sa hauteur. Il me lance un regard excédé et élève la voix :

- Ne refais jamais ça Heero.

- Quoi ?

- M'interrompre.

- T'as qu'à te trouver un endroit décent la prochaine fois.

Il répond pas, mais son air excédé a disparu. Il fait comme si de rien n'était, marchant silencieusement.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

On vient à peine de rentrer, et il n'a pas prononcé un mot en vingt minutes. Il est monté directement dans la chambre. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, je le suis.

Il est appuyé contre la porte de salle de bain, se massant doucement la nuque, comme s'il avait mal.

Je le revois danser au milieu de la foule, jouant avec les sons aussi bien qu'avec ses victimes potentielles, et j'ai _envie_ de lui, de sa peau, de son regard, de ses gestes. Et je me hais d'avoir _envie_ de _Duo_. J'aurais aisément pu me faire un type ou une fille de la boîte, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Je n'ai même pas cherché à séduire qui que ce soit, parce qu'inconsciemment, je savais déjà que je ne voulais que _lui_. Mais c'est certainement parce qu'il a un corps terrible, et qu'il est vraiment doué. De toute façon, peu importe les raisons. Pour l'instant, je m'en fous.

Je m'approche de lui, vite, comme il l'a fait avec moi. Plaquant mes bras de chaque côté de son visage, je murmure au creux de son oreille :

- Tu ne m'as pas répondu.

Il me regarde. Pour une fois, il a l'air surpris.

- Hein ?

- Je peux t'être utile à quelque chose ?

Je n'attends pas de réponse, parce que je _sais_. Son corps se tend déjà contre le mien, à mesure que ses muscles se contractent. Il cherche à reculer un peu, oubliant qu'il se trouve déjà contre la porte. C'est à mon tour de le troubler, de l'hypnotiser, de le posséder. Ce soir, c'est moi qui prend la mort. J'ai bousillé la plupart de mes principes, j'ai bousillé notre accord tacite, alors pourquoi ne pas bousiller tout le reste ?

Je le prend par les épaules, le forçant à se diriger vers son lit, où il se laisse à moitié tomber. Je m'assois sur ses hanches, en position dominante. Il cherche un peu à se soustraire à la friction de nos deux corps mais ne fait que la renforcer. Ca me rend dingue. Je ne le _vois_ plus, je le _regarde_, je détaille la couleur de ses yeux, l'améthyste mêlée à une teinte violine où dansent des émotions variés. Ses pupilles assombries me laissent deviner une part de désir, et ses sourcils un peu froncés me désignent sa surprise, mêlée à une légère appréhension.

Je n'_inhale_ plus son parfum, je le _sens_, le respire et m'en imprègne. Je ne l'_effleure_ plus, je le _touche_. Je sens sous mes mains la texture régulière de sa peau. Je passe mes doigts le long de ses lèvres pour apprécier la douceur de sa bouche, puis je suis la courbe de ses joues. Je recule un peu, de manière à pouvoir glisser mes mains le long de son ventre, sous sa chemise. Il est doux et chaud, musclé aussi. C'est agréable de sentir pleinement ses muscles jouer sous mes doigts, de les sentir se contracter alors qu'il se redresse, prenant appui sur un coude. J'_aime _son ventre, il est beau, aussi beau que ses yeux.

Je n'_entends_ rien, mais _écoute_ attentivement sa respiration se couper où s'accélérer sous mes caresses. J'_écoute _les battements qui secouent sa poitrine en posant ma tête contre son torse.

Me redressant, je plonge à nouveau dans ses yeux pour ne plus y trouver que du désir ; désir amplement partagé. Je ne veux plus le _goûter_, j'ai envie de le _savourer_, alors je pose mes lèvres contre son cou, les entrouvrant légèrement pour laisser à ma langue le soin d'explorer sa peau. Je sens son souffle dans mes cheveux tandis que je lui mordille légèrement la base de l'épaule. On dirait qu'il _aime_ ça, et j'_apprécie _quand il aime. C'est déstabilisant, d'habitude je ne pense qu'à moi.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'imprimer un mouvement de bassin contre lui, et ses gémissements me rendent fou. Je ne sais même pas ce que je veux faire. Fait chier, c'est pourtant pas ma première fois ! Je sais juste que je veux le _sentir_ contre moi, je veux _ressentir_ son corps contre le mien ; et jamais « ressentir » n'avait pris une telle dimension dans mon esprit. Je commence à peine à entrevoir où se trouve la faille dans ma technique, mais j'y réfléchirai plus tard. Je veux juste profiter du temps qu'il me donne.

Les boutons de sa chemise sont déjà à moitié défaits, et je me charge du reste, profitant du fait qu'il soit redressé pour la faire glisser le long de ses épaules. Il fait pareil, glissant ses doigts entre les pans de ma chemise pour la déboutonner. J'aime sa manière de le faire, caressant à chaque bouton défait une petite parcelle de peau. Il se redresse d'avantage, pour venir déposer à son tour ses lèvres sur mon torse. C'est bizarre cette façon de _faire_. On _agit_ tous les deux. On _ressent_ tous les deux.

Un instant, nos yeux se croisent, et je me penche vers ses lèvres. Mais le souvenir de sa phrase me pousse à suspendre mon geste, alors je détourne ma bouche à nouveau vers son cou, amplifiant les mouvements de mon bassin.

Il glisse ses doigts dans mes cheveux pendant que je glisse les miens le long de sa nuque. Il se mord la lèvre, et ce geste engloutit le peu de raison qu'il me reste. Je descends mes mains entre nous, déboutonnant son pantalon. Il gémit à nouveau, en m'écartant un peu de lui. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il évite à ce point le contact tout en semblant perdre prise lui-même par moments ? Je m'en fiche. Je sais ce que tu veux, Duo, ton corps _me parle_.

On entame une lutte silencieuse, dénuée de mots. On entame une guerre des gestes, moi me rapprochant toujours plus, lui s'éloignant pour mieux revenir. Il m'énerve tout en attisant mon désir. J'aimerais voir entièrement son corps, mais il m'en empêche. Je finis par avoir le dessus, lui ôtant sans trop savoir comment ses vêtements du bas. Il se retrouve nu sous moi, et je glisse ma langue sur sa peau, savourant cette saveur salée mêlée à l'odeur sucrée de son parfum. Maintenant ses hanches contre le matelas, je descends plus bas. C'est à mon tour de le rendre fou. Mais à peine l'ais-je effleuré qu'il se redresse brusquement. D'un coup de bassin, il inverse nos positions. Il entreprend à son tour de m'enlever mon pantalon, mais moi, je ne lui oppose aucune résistance. Mon corps lui appartient déjà, et il le sait.

Pourtant, il semble hésiter, suspendant un instant ses gestes. Je l'incite à continuer d'un mouvement de hanche, sans chercher à reprendre le dessus. J'ai aimé attiser la flamme dans son regard, j'ai aimé le surprendre par mes gestes, mais ce que j'aime le plus, c'est le laisser agir. Alors agis, Duo, arrêtes de me faire attendre. Il élève la voix :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Heero ?

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Je ne sais même pas moi même ce que je veux, mis à part _ressentir_, mis à part le _sentir_.

Un coup de hanche augmente le frottement entre nos deux corps. Je me mords la lèvre tout en agrippant à nouveau les draps.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Heero ?

Oh bordel… Arrêtes. Non, continues. Je le veux, lui. Je veux…

Il glisse sa main entre nous, imprimant un mouvement de va - et- vient sur… Oh. Mon. Dieu. Je gémis encore, ayant du mal à en avoir vraiment conscience. Je veux juste qu'il continue, mais je veux plus de contact.

- Heero ? Dis-le moi.

- Prend-moi !

Ah bordel. Et en plus je l'ai presque crié. J'ai même pas réfléchi. Le pire, c'est que c'est vraiment ce que je veux : le sentir bouger en moi, sa peau contre la mienne. Je veux qu'il me donne du plaisir tout en ressentant lui aussi.

Je replie légèrement mes jambes, le coinçant contre moi. Il perd pied lui aussi.

- Ordonne, et j'exécute.

Menteur. C'est _toi_ qui _ordonne_, pas moi. C'est ton corps qui possède le mien. C'est _toi_ seul qui arrive à me mettre dans cet état. C'est _moi_ qui _exécute_, mais j'aime ça.

Il glisse ses doigts le long de mes lèvres, et ma langue vient s'enrouler autour d'eux, les caressant, les suçant pour savourer le goût de sa peau.

Puis il redescend la main le long de mes hanches. Il m'attire à lui, et je me retrouve assis sur ses genoux, face à lui. Il effleure mes fesses, les caressant doucement tout en me forçant à rester immobile.

Oh bordel, ça fait mal. En fait, quelque part, c'est ma première fois. Du moins, c'est la première fois que je me retrouve… dans cette position. Il bouge un peu les doigts et je me détend. Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens, et je ne sais pas si ce sont les mouvements de ses doigts ou son sourire qui me font crier. Son sourire s'élargit un peu plus, tandis qu'il remonte sa main à hauteur de mes hanches.

Je me soulève un peu, pour lui faire comprendre qu je suis prêt. Son regard me pose une question muette à laquelle je répond par un mouvement de bassin qui lui arrache un soupir. Il a compris.

Putain, ça fait encore mal. Il reste immobile, scrutant de son regard l'expression de mon visage. Je me détend peu à peu, m'habituant à sa présence. Lentement, je me mets à bouger, détaillant à mon tour ses traits qui se détendent. Il est beau comme ça. Je le trouve beau quand il éprouve du plaisir. Il est beau quand il est en moi.

Il bouge à son tour, d'abord doucement, puis plus vite. Oh. Mon. Dieu. Refais-ça. Refais-le.

Oh putain, il le refait, encore et encore. J'ai l'impression de tomber. Des vagues de chaleur et de plaisir s'insinuent dans mon ventre, puis dans tout mon corps.

Sa main glisse entre nous, et imprime _sur_ moi les même mouvement qu'il effectue _en_ moi. Et j'arrive plus à penser. J'ai chaud. Il me donne toujours chaud. Je m'accroche à ses épaules tandis qu'il accentue ses mouvements. J'aime ça ; j'aime ce qu'il me fait, et la manière dont il le fait. C'est bon, et en même temps, c'est doux et violent. Ca fait peur, mais j'en veux plus. Je bouge moi aussi, calquant mes gestes sur les siens, me mordant la lèvre en même temps qu'il soupire. Les vagues s'intensifient. Ca vient, je sens les flammes venir lécher le bas de mon corps ; j'ai l'impression de me consumer entre ses bras. J'ancre mon regard dans le sien, sentant un gigantesque frisson me parcourir, une vague de plaisir qui me submerge, propageant des ondes de chaleur dans tout mon corps. Je le sens se contracter en moi au même moment, alors qu'il enfouit son visage au creux de mon épaule. Je recule un peu, l'entraînant avec moi.

Il s'allonge contre moi, un peu frissonnant. J'ai froid soudainement. J'ai jamais autant ressenti en faisant ça avec qui que ce soit, mais j'ai froid. Je veux garder son corps contre le mien, pour ne pas avoir à réfléchir à nouveau après, pour arrêter de me poser des questions. Je veux juste m'endormir et recommencer demain, et après, encore, et encore, pour ne plus avoir à penser, pour ne pas avoir à me demander si ce n'était que pour le sexe et rien d'autre, pour ne pas me dire que j'ai _éprouvé _quelque chose…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Tsuzuku (si ça vous plait toujours :p)

Réponse aux reviews :

**Mithy **: Je suis vraiment, vraiment contente que tu sois ma première revieweuse ! Mon auteur préféré qui me laisse ma première review ! Que demander de plus ? Micii Jedi !

**Miss Faust** : Micii (et aussi pour tes comm sur le blog) ! Ca me fait vraiment super plaisir de voir que t'es au rendez-vous et surtout que cette nouvelle fic te plaise ! Ta review est adorable, et j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi ! Arigato !

**Shinigamie Yuy** : lol ! Valà la suite! Micii pour ta review.

**Gayana** : lol. « inqualifiable » ? En tout cas je suis ravie que tu aimes (et aussi la phrase du résumé, lol)! Micii !

**Florinoir** : Micii ! C'est chouette que tu aies bien aimé, j'espère que la suite te plaira !

**Kaorulabelle** : Arigato ! La suite est là. ;)

**Kasufu** : Vi… il est plus si sûr que ça. Lol. Je suis contente que tu aies aimé ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review très gentille !

**Lily.B** : Lol. "le grand retour" mdr. C'est trop gentil !! Je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes ! Pour les titres des chapitres, ben heu… tu verras tout à la fin. Il devrait y en avoir 5 en tout. Micii pour ta review !

**Kaory **: Micii ! Voilà la suite !

**Kamara** : Merci pour ta chtite review ! T'as dit « encore ». ben valà, c'est là ! lol.

**Shima-chan** : yatta ! Merci beaucoup pour ta gentille review! Espérons que ça continue comme ça

**Kitty val **: lol ! Je suis ravie que ça te plaise! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !!

**Sharak** : Je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes malgré le fait que ce ne soit pas ton style de fic ! J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi, et micii pour ta review !

**Nicole Pavlovna : V**i il y a une suite, la voilà. Merci beaucoup pour ta review !


	3. la nuque

**Disclaimer **: Sont pas à moi. Heureusement avec ce que je leur fais faire !

**Genre** : POV Heero. Pas pour ceux que les mots crus et le yaoi plus ou moins explicite choquent.

**Dédicace **: A Mithy qui m'a bluffée une fois de plus avec sa review ! Micii Jedi.

A ma nee-chan, pour te faire patienter, parce que même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, je peux pas faire un chapitre (upmo) en si peu de temps. Gomene m( )m

**Note de l'auteur** : Vu que Nee elle râle sur mes notes 'débiles et trop redondantes ', je vais mettre un truc original. Enfin, là je réfléchis… Heu… Ben en fait finalement vous en avez rien à faire des notes de l'auteur, puisque c'est la fic que vous lisez avant tout, ne ? Donc comme d'hab. : Bonne lecture :p (Urusei nee chan)

PS : Cherchez pas pour les titres des chapitres ! JOYEUSE SAINT VALENTIN -

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Chapitre 3 : La nuque**

Un mois ; ça fait un mois qu'on a ce genre de … relation. Je sais pas si 'relation' est exactement le terme qui convienne, mais en supposant qu'une relation implique un lien entre deux entités, oui, je peux dire qu'on en a une.

Il y a cette… chose entre nous, cette attirance irrépressible, le désir, cette absinthe mortelle qui coule dans mon sang et qui enflamme mes sens, me rendant à moitié fou.

_Ca_ arrive n'importe quand, n'importe où aussi. Parfois c'est moi qui le tente, c'est moi qui joue avec le feu qui brûle au creux de ses reins ; d'autres fois c'est lui. Lui qui me prend, m'absorbe, me possède jusqu'à me faire hurler. C'est bon, mieux que bon même. J'ai jamais autant pris mon pied. Pourtant…

Pourtant, chaque fois je me dis que c'est la dernière ; je veux arrêter, oublier la saveur de sa peau, la douceur de ses gestes, la violence de ses regards. Mais je suis devenu dépendant, dépendant du sexe… mais juste avec lui.

Je ne peux pas oublier toutes les fois où _ça_ s'est passé ; alors je vis dans l'attente de la prochaine, parce qu'entre ses bras j'oublie tout, mes questions, mes règles, mes principes, tout. J'oublie tout ce qui n'est pas lui.

Et peu à peu, il prend le dessus, de plus en plus. Il apprend la carte de mon corps, les vallées et les collines qu'un effleurement de la main conquiert, les déserts qu'une simple caresse de la langue embrase, répandant les flammes jusqu'aux forêts ; et c'est tellement plus qu'un feu de paille.

Je me consume, jusqu'à ce qu'il m'achève, jusqu'à ce qu'il éteigne le brasier pour un moment, _seulement un moment_, car mon corps est un enfer, le feu ne s'éteint jamais, il se ranime toujours. Mais pour un instant, _juste un instant_, tout est fini… jusqu'à la prochaine fois. Alors, la mort se fera vampire et aspirera toute volonté hors de moi, avant de s'abreuver à même ma peau. Il a fait de moi son calice, et je suis sa victime consentante.

Lui, il ne crie jamais, il ne parle presque pas, n'ordonne rien. C'est sans doute notre accord, pas de corps à corps sans accord, hein ? Pas de promesses, pas de sentiments, juste deux corps qui se lancent dans une danse violente et charnelle, qui fait mal aux tripes, ou parfois douce et sensuelle, qui fait mal à l'âme. Ca fait mal à l'âme – faut croire que j'en ai une finalement- mais ça fait du bien au corps.

Il ne chuchote pas les mots doux, les mots d'un amant qui meurent dans un gémissement. Il ne caresse pas mon visage, jamais, même si certains de ses gestes sont tendres. Et toujours, il me demande ce que je veux, _toujours_. Il demande, et j'ordonne. 'prend-moi', 'touche-moi', 'caresse-moi'. J'ordonne, mais c'est lui qui me domine, c'est lui qui définit la requête, en jouant avec mon corps. Et moi je veux toujours la même chose, une partie de lui. Lui, et _pas un autre_. Et il s'exécute. Parfois il ne va pas jusqu'au bout… du moins pour lui. Parfois il se contente de simplement me caresser. Je gémis, je crie, mais parfois je n'ose pas. Je ne lui dit pas. Si je ne lui ordonne pas, il ne vient pas. Il se contente… de me contenter. Et j'ai beau chercher dans ces moments-là, ce que ça lui apporte, je ne trouve pas.

J'ai essayé… de le détester, de le repousser. Mais celui qui n'aime pas n'abhorre pas, ne ?

Enfin, en théorie, tout le monde peut aimer, même si ça relève du domaine de l'_éprouvé_. Bien que… Je suppose que quand on aime on _ressent_ aussi, peutêtre même qu'on ressent plus. Merde, encore cette fichue faille dans ma technique. 'Ressent, mais n'éprouve pas'. Facile, trop facile pour être vrai. C'est facile de dire qu'on éprouve pas. C'est facile de dire que tout est parfaitement répertorié, classé. C'est facile, mais est-ce _vrai_ ?

Et puis qu'est-ce qui est _vrai_ ? La _réalité_ est-elle préétablie, ou change-t-elle selon la manière dont on la perçois ? _Ma_ réalité a-t-elle changée ? Ce que je trouvais futile et éphémère pourrait prendre de l'importance, je pourrais vouloir construire quelque chose, je pourrais vouloir _vivre_. Mais si la réalité dépend de la manière dont je la perçois, ce ne serait qu'une question de volonté ? Percevoir… C'est quel domaine ? Heu… je m'embrouille, je crois.

Il dort, du moins il a les yeux fermés. Désormais, il m'arrive de le _regarder_ quand il dort. Oui, je le regarde. J'ai compris depuis un moment que mes principes flambaient avec Duo, qu'il était inutile de le nier. Pourtant, le dénie est tellement plus simple.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je le regarde, et je le trouve beau. Ses lèvres sont scellées. Elles, ces deux courbes charnues et pâles, sensuelles et tentatrices, je ne les _regarde_ pas. Je ne les regarde pas mais je les vois. Je peux pas m'empêcher de les _voir_, parce qu'elles semblent douces. Peutêtre aussi parce qu'elles me sont interdites. Je ne sais pas. Je ne l'ai jamais embrassé, même si j'en crève. Je me rappelle de ses mots. 'Pas sur la bouche'. Pourquoi tient-il tant à ce que ses lèvres restent chastes, qu'elles ne rencontrent pas de langue timide ou joueuse, même si elles parcourent la peau des ces hommes avec qui il couche, ou avec qui il a couché. Pourquoi ne veut-il pas offrir ses lèvres, sa bouche et sa langue à d'autres semblables. C'est étrange, mais après tout, son corps me suffit… Je suppose.

Ses cheveux sont humides, parce qu'il vient de prendre une douche. Il s'est levé, a pris une douche, puis s'est recouché. Moi, je tapais un quelconque rapport pour que J me fiche la paix. Ca me dérange pas, après tout. C'est pas comme si j'avais quelque chose d'autre à faire. Quoique…

Un mouvement attire mon attention. Enfin, je le regardai déjà. Je me demande parfois _comment_ les autres le voient, ce qu'il se passe en eux lorsqu'ils posent le regard sur lui. Si c'est pareil, ou si c'est différent. Je crois que c'est différent, puisque finalement, on a chacun sa propre réalité. C'est ce que je ressens quand quelqu'un le regarde: aucune jalousie, puisque personne ne le voit comme moi, puisque son imageà la manière dont je la vois, n'_appartient _qu'à moi. Je me demande si dans _sa_ réalité à lui, je lui appartiens ; si dans sa réalité, _il_ m'appartient.

Finalement je me lève et m'approche. Il bouge un peu entre les draps ; je sens son odeur se répandre autour de lui. Je la respire parce qu'elle fait partie de mon air, elle fait partie de moi. Je ne sais plus. Je ne sais plus si j'_inhale_ ou si je _sens_, je ne sais plus si je _regarde_ ou si je _vois_, si je _touche_ ou si je ne fais qu'_effleurer_, si je l'_écoute_ respirer ou si je ne fais que l'_entendre_, si les lèvres que je pose à présent sur sa gorge le _goûtent_ ou le _savourent_. Je ne sais plus, parce que je ne situe plus la différence, _quelle différence ?_ Il est _en_ moi, il est _à_ moi, et plus rien n'est dissocié ; tout se mêle et s'emmêle. Plus rien ne compte, plus rien n'est différent, plus rien n'est semblable. _Tout est lui_.

Il ouvre les yeux, et glisse sa main dans mon dos, sous mon tee-shirt. Pas un 'bonjour', juste une caresse, qui m'attise déjà. Il le _sait_, il le _sent_.

Il scanne la pièce, un air étonné planant sur son visage quelques instants. Il a l'air perdu ; c'est parce qu'on a changé de planque hier. Je pense qu'il a besoin d'un minimum de temps pour se familiariser avec son nouvel environnement. De plus, il y a quelque chose d'assez spécial dans cette chambre : un gigantesque miroir, placé juste en face de son lit. Dès qu'il se redresse, il voit son reflet dans le miroirça doit être un peu perturbant, et saisissant aussi si on a pas l'habitude. Sans doute les anciens propriétaires avaient-ils cherché à agrandir virtuellement la pièce de cette manière.

Il se regarde un instant dans le miroir, puis une lueur passe dans ses yeux sombres. Ils sont magnifiques, ses yeux. Je connais cette lueur, je sais ce qu'elle signifie. Quand je disais que j'étais 'cérébral'… Rien qu'à l'expression sensuelle qui passe dans son regard, je sens déjà mon corps se raidir, alors je m'éloigne un peu.

Il se redresse et s'étire, un léger sourire en coin aux lèvres. Je reste assis sur son lit, lui tournant le dos, en essayant de ne pas voir les muscles de son torse jouer sous sa peau. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il dorme en boxer ?

Je me mord la lèvre et m'apprête à me lever. Cette situation m'exaspère. J'en ai assez, je n'ai plus envie… d'avoir envie (1). Je ne veux pas de ce poison qui coule en moi. Je ne veux plus de ces étreintes frénétiques, extatiques, qui laisse mon corps vide_… juste mon corps_.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

On est à l'opéra, tous ensemble. Il paraît que certains dirigeants se délectent de ces spectacles. Là on ne fait que surveiller. Selon nos sources, deux généraux de Oz devaient se rencontrer ici ce soir, sans doute pour discuter de nouveaux projets d'armement, du moins c'est ce que J a supposé. Du coup on a mis la grande machinerie en branle. Quatre, Trowa et Wufei sont à l'opposé de la salle, répartis sur plusieurs rangées différentes, et munis de tout un tas de petit gadgets. Moi je suis dans les rangées du haut. C'est drôle la manière dont ils ont placés ces rangées de sièges, chacune un peu plus basse que celle qui précède. A mon avis ça doit faire de l'effet lorsqu'on est tout en haut.

Enfin bref, on a finalement compris que ces putains de généraux ne faisaient que se voir, en dehors du 'travail'. Ils s'offraient une soirée d'opéra en tête à tête. Ca m'a fait bien marrer sur le moment, de savoir que J s'était royalement planté. Bien sûr c'est pas son genre de prendre ce genre d'hypothèse en considération. Là où ça me fait moins rire c'est que, du coup, on est tous coincés dans cette salle bondée jusqu'à l'entracte, pas moyen de mettre les voiles.

C'est pas que j'aime pas l'opéra, mais… Il y a autre chose. Il y a Duo, assis à la rangée juste devant moi. Je crois qu'il s'ennuie ; il a ramené sa tresse sur une épaule et s'amuse à jouer distraitement avec l'extrémité. Et mes yeux se posent sur ce trésor de sensualité, sur cette partie de lui qui ferait perdre pied à n'importe qui, mais qui pourtant reste bien souvent invisible aux yeux de tous, masquée par un voile de soie tressée. Sa nuque. Je ne peux en voir que la partie gaucheétant donné que ses cheveux caressent et enlacent la droite, mais rien que cette minuscule part de peau visible suffit à m'hypnotiser. Je me penche un peu, sans savoir pourquoi.

Ou plutôt, je ne veux pas savoir pourquoi. Pourtant je le sais. Je suis drogué, de sa peau, de son odeur. Je l'ai dans la peau, pire… Je l'ai dans l'âme. Ca se dit ça ?

Peu importe, mes yeux se plissent tout seuls tandis que ma langue passe le long de mes lèvres. Etrange ce réflexe. Je le fais à chaque fois… A chaque fois que je le veux… A chaque fois que je veux lui donner envie.

Et si mes yeux se plissent, c'est pour ne voir que lui, pour qu'ils se conforment à ma réalité. Je m'en tape de cet opéra de merde, de ces généraux, de J et de tout le reste, et ce constat m'effraye. Je croyais diriger, je croyais maîtriser, contrôler. _Je croyais_. Maintenant je _sais_. J'étais con.

Je me penche un peu plus, de plus en plus doucement. Mes lèvres se déposent en une caresse légère sur sa peau, sur la base de sa nuque. Tandis que la vieille à côté de moi réprime un gloussement, lui ne réagit même pas. Pas de geste brusque, pas de sursaut, juste… un léger frisson, comme s'il s'y attendait, comme si la peau de mes lèvres s'intégrait à son corps, comme si c'était normal. Mais ça ne l'est pas. Ca n'est pas normal d'être intoxiqué à ce point, si ?

Je me redresse. Ca ne doit sûrement pas être normal aux vue de la pâleur de ma voisine, de son regard assassin. Je lui lance mon regard personnel. Elle doit bien sentir qu'elle ne fait pas le poids parce qu'elle baisse aussitôt les yeux. Duo ne s'est même pas retourné, mais il m'a sourit. Il m'a sourit en regardant bien en face de lui, sans esquisser le moindre mouvement de tête. Et je sais qu'il a sourit parce que les muscles de sa mâchoire ont légèrement roulé sous sa peau, le long de sa tempe. Je crois bien qu'il sait que je remarque ce genre de détail, alors il n'a pas _besoin_ de se retourner pour me sourire. Mais, depuis _quand_ exactement il me sourit ?

Depuis quand son sourire a-t-il pris une quelconque importance ? Depuis quand je regarde son visage en plus de son corps ? Depuis quand il sait… ce que je ne sais pas ?

Ah ! L'entracte. Je me lève, regardant de haut ma voisine qui n'a pas l'air de vouloir se déplacer. Faut croire que je suis convaincant, parce qu'elle se décale pour me laisser passer. Je veux juste rentrer. Je l'attends pas, même si je sais qu'il a les yeux posés sur moi de là où il se trouve. Juste avant de sortir de la salle, je lance un regard dans sa direction. Il fait quelques signes aux autres, puis se dirige vers moi. Je l'attends pas.

Ben merde, si, je l'attends en fait. On rentre ensemble, en prenant le bus. On doit avoir l'air con dans le bus en smoking, mais peu importe.

Comme d'habitude, on ne se parle pas, si ce n'est pour échanger des banalités. Et ça m'énerve. Mais c'est bien comme ça. C'est bien, c'est notre promesse, non ?

On rentre assez rapidement, et je monte dans notre chambre, enfin dans la chambre qu'on partage. Duo est passé dans la cuisine, je crois. Je me retrouve seul au milieu de cette chambre et soudain j'ai froid. J'ai froid comme juste après avoir… couché avec lui. Alors je m'assois sur son lit, en me tenant bien droit, me dévisageant dans le miroir. J'essaye de me donner une contenance, mais je n'y arrive pas.

Il entre, et moi je plonge dans ses yeux en m'y accrochant de toutes mes forces. Je m'enchaîne à cette couleur que j'ai toujours voulu ignorerà cette étincelle violine qui me sert à présent de garde-fou. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lit dans mon regard, mais il se trouble. Il détourne les yeux. Il n'a jamais détourné les yeux, _avant_.

Il pose le verre d'eau sur la table de nuit à côté de moi, puis se poste en face du miroir pour desserrer son nœud papillon. Et moi j'attends. Il me regarde au travers du miroir et déglutit. On a même pas commencé quoi que ce soit, pourtant il me dit :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Heero ?

Je ne répond pas. Parce que j'ai encore le contrôle, du moins je contrôle mon corps. Alors je ne répond pas.

Il reste planté devant le miroir, dos à moi, face à mon reflet. Il déboutonne doucement sa chemise, en fixant les yeux de mon double, en me fixant au travers de cette surface polie. Il déboutonne sa chemise et je soutiens son regard, parce que sa nudité passe dans ses yeux, parce que sa sensualité se développe doucement autour de luià mesure que la chemise quitte son corps et dévoile sa peau d'ivoire.

Et mes yeux dérivent ; ils dérivent doucement vers ses larges épaules, vers les sinuosités que dessinent ses omoplates, vers sa colonne vertébrale, la courbure de ses hanche tranchée par le tissu de son pantalon. Il se passe la main sur la nuque, perdu dans ses pensées, tandis que mes yeux étudient l'inflexion de son coude.

Il se déplace et je le suis du regard, au travers du miroir, sans bouger le moindre cil.

Il disparaît un instant derrière mon propre reflet alors que je sens le matelas s'affaisser derrière moi. Ses bras enlacent ma poitrine, et je reste immobile, grisé par ce simple contact. Je sens mon tors se soulever plus rapidement pendant que ses doigts défont les boutons de ma propre chemise, glissant comme toujours entre les pans pour effleurer ma peau. C'est un rituel, une autre promesse : ses doigts sur ma peau, entre les pans de ma chemise. Et cette promesse-là, je l'aime. Il prend le tissu entre ses doigts, au niveau des épaules, et fait glisser doucement la chemise le long de mon dos. Je frissonne, ne quittant pas son regard, droit devant moi.

Et ses lèvres commencent leur office ; mon dieu va me prendre, parce que je le supplierai de le faire. Pourtant quelque chose change à cet instant. Il m'embrasse dans le cou, parsemant ma peau de morsures et de baisers. Mais ses yeux… ses yeux me brûlent dans le miroir. Ils m'oppressent et me forcent à regarder ; ils me forcent à regarder la scène se dérouler juste devant moi. Ses yeux m'empêchent de fermer les miens, même s'ils se plissent à la mesure du plaisir qui parcourt mes veines.

Je suis presque soulagé lorsqu'il m'allonge sous lui, rompant le contact visuel avec nos doubles ; mais ça ne dure qu'un instant. Il ne fait qu'ôter nos vêtement superflus dans un bruissement de draps, dans un bruissement de corps qui m'échauffe, me chauffe et me brûle. Je presse mon bassin contre le sien, et nos peau mises à nues se font mal, se rencontrent et éprouvent… du plaisir. J'aime sentir son corps se contracter contre moi, alors qu'il s'efforce de maîtriser ses mouvements de hanche. J'aime le sentir perdre pied, j'aime le sentir se libérer et se relâcher dans un murmure presque inaudible. Mais on en est encore loin ; je ne lui ai encore rien demandé.

Il me pousse à me tourner contre le lit, tout en me soulevant légèrement d'une main glissée sous mon ventre. Je prends appui sur mes avant bras et me mords la lèvre pour ne pas gémir lorsqu'il imprime ce mouvement éternel sur moi, lorsque je sens sa main me caresser doucement. Et puis je réalise.

Je lève le regard et réalise que je suis à nouveau face à cette scène que je suis obligé de voir. Je pourrais détourner les yeux, mais les siens me parlent. Il ne dit rien, mais m'ordonne de regarder ce que nous sommes en train de faire. Il me force à voir mon reflet emprisonner les draps dans ses mains sous l'effet du plaisir. Il me force à_ me _voir soupirer, gémir. Et je vois, je regarde, je réalise.

Je réalise que mon regard se tourne vers lui, vers ses yeux presque opaques qui dévisagent mon reflet. Il se penche pour venir déposer un baiser dans mon cou, juste à la base de la nuque, au même endroit que mes lèvres avaient frôlé plus tôt dans la soirée, sur son propre corps.

Ses gestes sont doux mais son regard est violent. J'ondule contre lui, le poussant à bout. Je regarde son reflet papillonner des yeux, les refermer un instant puis les rouvrir. A son tour de se mordre la lèvre. Et je lui souris. Je lui souris, conscient de l'effet que je lui fais. Ma voix s'élève dans un murmure un peu rauque.

- Duo ?

- Mmm ?

- Caresse-moi.

Il me caresse tendrement, doucement. Il parcourt mon dos d'une main ferme et un peu rugueuse,très chaude, presque brûlante, continuant son va-et-vient de l'autre main, d'un rythme lent et lascif qui me rend dingue. J'aimerais qu'il accélère, mais je me tais.

Pourtant il augmente un peu le rythme. Je vois son beau visage trembler un peu. Non, c'est son reflet qui tremble dans mon regard. Les sensations sont douces et chaudes, des vagues qui viennent lécher le bas de mon corps, mais qui pourtant me font frissonner. Je le veux, alors je le lui dit.

- Viens.

Et il vient, juste après s'être assuré que je n'aurais pas mal. Il vient et ça me fait comme à chaque fois, un peu mal, de moins en moins, et beaucoup de bien, de plus en plus. Je regarde son expression un peu figée, comme s'il était surpris de ressentir autant. Le miroir me montre ce que nous faisons, me montre tout de lui. Je m'abreuve de son visage tout en ressentant son corps.

Il commence à se mouvoir, doucement, suivant le rythme de mes gémissement, s'orientant au son de mes soupirs. Il accélère quand je me contracte. Je réprime un cri. Comment est-ce possible ? Comment fait-il pour que ça soit meilleur à chaque fois ? Je garde les yeux grand ouverts, fixés devant moi, ancrés dans les siens, dans ceux de son reflet. Ses yeux me défient et me caressent. Son corps me procure un plaisir immense, son corps me prend et m'emmène loin. Mais ses yeux… ses yeux me font autre chose, ses yeux me parlent, me disent les mots d'un amant amoureux. Ses yeux me font l'amour. Et aujourd'hui, ce sont ses yeux qui m'ont emmené au septième ciel.

Je m'écrouleépuisé, sentant son poids contre mon dos. Il s'éloigne alors que je voudrais qu'il reste avec moi ; je voudrais qu'il reste _en_ moi ; mais il s'en va. J'ai l'impression d'être brisé, encore plus qu'avant. J'ai bien plus froid aussi, et puis j'ai chaud lorsqu'il remonte la couverture sur nos corps. Je sens sa main contre mon dos. Elle m'effleure mais ne me touche pas, et je me surprend à la vouloir, cette mainà vouloir qu'elle continue ses caresses.

Je me tourne face à lui, et nos visages sont à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre. Il me regarde mais ne dit rien. Et moi j'ai beau le supplier du regard, il ne fait rien. Je sais qu'il lit mon corps, mais que fait-il de mon visage ?

Je remonte une main un peu tremblante entre nous, jusqu'à toucher ses lèvres du bout des doigts. Il ne bouge pas.

_Pas sur la bouche ? Alors que mes lèvres se meurent de pouvoir goûter les tiennes. _

Je le fais. Une toute petite impulsion dans mon corps et ma bouche effleure la sienne, trop vite, trop légèrement. Mais pourtant ses yeux se voilent. Ses yeux me disent : _Pas sur la bouche._ Il élève la voix.

- Heero. Je vais te raconter un truc. C'est une légende, une légende en laquelle je crois. Tu sais, j'ai beau me proclamer le dieu de la mort et porter des habits de prêtre, il y a peu de choses en lesquelles je crois.

- Hm. Je sais.

Ma voix est si fragile que j'ai moi-même du mal à l'entendre. Il continue, d'une voix basse et douce, comme s'il racontait un conte à un enfant.

- Cette légende en laquelle je crois provient d'un peuple très ancien, qui date de bien avant les colonies. Ce sont les Mayas. Tu connais les Mayas ?

- J'en ai entendu parler, un jour où on était infiltré dans une école, dans un cours d'histoire je crois.

- C'était un peuple un peu sorcier. Ils étaient convaincus que l'âme, au moment de la mort, prenait la forme d'un oiseau, et qu'elle s'envolait des corps par la bouche, comme ça, dans un souffle. Cette légende, je l'aime beaucoup.

- Hm.

- Et j'y ai toujours cru. Je crois que l'âme réside quelque part entre nos lèvres. Pour moi, partager ses lèvres avec celles de quelqu'un, c'est échanger nos âmes, c'est se faire une promesse éternelle. Tu comprends ?

- Oui.

- Alors j'aimerais bien, Heero, que quand tu embrasses quelqu'un, tu te souviennes de cette légende. N'embrasse que celui que tu aimes. Donne-ton corps et couche, mais ne donne tes lèvres et ne fais l'amour qu'à celui que tu aimes.

- C'est pour ça… 'Pas sur la bouche'

- Oui, c'est pour ça.

Je ferme les yeux très fort pour ne pas y penser, pour ne pas penser à ses lèvresà son regard ou à ses paroles, parce qu'elles me font mal. Fais chier.

Depuis _quand_ exactement, est-ce que des paroles peuvent blesser ?

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tsuzuku ( c pas lassant ?)

(1) he he Mithy -

Réponse aux reviews :

**Miss Faust** : lool, je vais me sentir coupable ! J'espère quand même que ça a été pour ton partiel. En tout cas, je suis super contente de voir que tu me suis toujours avec autant d'enthousiasme ! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir, merci !

**Nicole Pavlovna** : lool ! Je suis contente que tu aimes cette version d'iceberg man ! J'espère que la suite te plaira, merci beaucoup pour ta review !

**Jeri Kali** : lol, en voici encore. Micii pour ta review !

**Sharak** : lol, oui j'aime les scènes osées, mais raisonnablement, comme tout le monde. C'est juste que cette fic est basée sur ce genre de scène, donc il y en a beaucoup, mais toutes mes fics ne sont pas comme ça. Mais je suis ravie que ça te plaise ! Merci beaucoup !

**Florinoir** : Vi, il y a une suite : la voilà. Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis contente que leur relation passionnée te plaise.

**Calamithy** : Re-reddition totale ! Tu le sais, ta review m'a sidérée, parce que c'est génial de voir à quel point tu comprends tout ! J'ai appris le terme « mise en abîme inversée » lool. Décidément, après « vertigo », tu m'en apprends toujours dans tes reviews ! lol. Merci infiniment Jedi !

**Lily.B** : Rha je suis contente que tout ça te plaise ! J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite ! Micii beaucoup pour ta review !

**Kaorulabelle** : Merci beaucoup ! Voilà la suite.

**Shima-chan** : lool ! Merci beaucoup pour ta gentille review, et aussi merci de suivre 'un peu moins ordinaire'! J'espère que la suite te plaira !

**Lihiel** : Arigatoo ! C'est très chouette que tu ne regrettes pas ta soirée à avoir lu ces deux chapitres ! Ja ne.

**Yosei** : Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragementsça me fait très plaisir.

**Gayana** : Waouwça c'est de la review ! Lol. Merci beaucoup de m'avoir donné un avis aussi détaillé et positifça me booste pour la suite ! Sankyuu :p

**Kyralya** : lool, je sais pas comment je fais pour me mettre à sa place…lol, j'y ai jamais réfléchis :p. Je suis très contente que cette fic te plaise ! Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews !

**Shirna** : Micii pour cette review toute mignonne ! T'es adorable !

**Kamara** : Ben si tu dis 'encore' je dis : tant mieux, y en a encore ! Lol. Micii beaucoup pour ta review, c'est très gentil !

**Luna Strata** : Waouw ! Je suis ravie que ça te plaise! Merci beaucoup pour ta review (honte à moi qui aime tes fics et qui n'ai jamais laissé de rev…gomen !). Je vais pas t'en laisser maintenant parce que ça ferait « je te review parce que tu m'as reviewé », et que tu mérites mieux ! En tout cas un grand BRAVO pour « Chemise-moi » et « Petit rituel entre »… OS courts mais très sensuels et Kawai !

**Kasufu** : Lol, tu peux dire ce que tu veux. C'est à toi de voir leur relation comme tu le sens, mais si tu veux mon avis, je pense qu'il y a un peu de ce que tu dis, donc oui, un peu d'amour (au moins un peu, lol). Pour le 'pas sur la bouche', c'est sûr, les prochains chapitre répondront à tes questions ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Motivée, vée, vée :p. Arigato !


	4. la bouche

**Disclaimer **: Sont pas à moi. Heureusement avec ce que je leur fais faire !

**Genre** : POV Heero. Pas pour ceux que les mots crus et le yaoi plus ou moins explicite choquent.

**Note de l'auteur** : Bonne lecture :p

Gomen pour ceux qui attendent la suite de mon originale, ça vient vite c'est promis !

PS : Cherchez pas pour les titres des chapitres !

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Chapitre 4 : La bouche**

J'ouvre les yeux, un peu ébloui par la lumière régnant dans la pièce. A peine sortit des brumes du sommeil, je sens déjà le manque s'insinuer en moi. Je tends le bras, mais découvre une place vide et déjà froide. Il a dû se lever il y a quelque temps déjà. Depuis _quand_ je cherche sa présence dès le réveil ?

Je me redresse en position assise, en me frottant les yeux encore gonflés par le sommeil. Je hausse un sourcil, un peu surpris de me retrouve face à un double pas très bien réveillé dans ce grand miroir. _Le_ miroir… Il m'oblige à repenser à ce qu'il s'est passé ; il m'oblige à revoir toute la scène.

Mais c'est cette étrange sensation, ce nœud qui lie mes entrailles, c'est cette sensation-là qui m'oblige à repenser à _ses_ mots. Il a bien voulu de mon corps, mais il n'a pas voulu de mes lèvres sur les siennes. Pourquoi est-ce que j'y accorde tant d'importance à ses putains de lèvres ? On baise ensemble bordel, il est doué au pieu et faut croire que je suis pas si mauvais ; pas de mots, pas de promesses… pas sur la bouche. Alors pourquoi ça fait mal ?

Je me lève d'un mouvement rageur, plus en colère contre moi-même que contre lui. Je me dirige vers la salle de bain et m'engouffre sous la douche, m'imaginant que le jet d'eau brûlante m'aiderait à me détendre, à dénouer ce fichu lien qui m'enserre le ventre. Mais, même sous la douche, je ne pense qu'à ça ; je ne pense qu'à nos corps à corps, sans cœur. Je ne pense qu'à ses yeux qui se faisaient tendres malgré la tempête qui y faisait rage. Et à mesure que ma gorge se serre, je repense à _ses_ mots, à sa stupide légende.

De simples mots qui ont déchiré quelque chose en moi, des mots qui brûlent et qui donnent froid, des mots qui ont fait exploser ce qu'il restait de mes beaux principes, des mots qui m'ont fait mal. Je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir mal ; je suis vide ; je n'ai pas de sentiments, bon sang ! Et l'eau qui inonde mes joues ne provient que du pommeau de douche, parce que je ne pleure pas ! Parce que je n'_éprouve_ pas ! Parce que je ne fais que _ressentir_ !

J'envoie mon poing cogner de toutes mes forces contre le carrelage blanc de la salle de bain, parce que j'ai besoin d'évacuer, de faire sortir cette colère. Je m'en veux à mort ; je m'en veux d'avoir continué à me gourer dès le départ, d'avoir cherché à maintenir une technique que je savais faillible. Je m'en veux d'avoir cru que je pourrais garder mon âme hors de portée pour toujours. Je savais que je me trompais, mais je n'ai pas voulu l'admettre.

La douleur se propage dans mon poignet comme un courrant électrique, tandis que je ferme les yeux pour ignorer le sang qui coule à présent sur les murs aseptisés. Je me suis ouvert la main en frappant contre le porte-savon ; décidément, je suis con jusqu'au bout.

Je sors de la douche en examinant la plaie. La coupure n'est pas profonde, mais mon poing commence à devenir bleu. Je me dis que c'est vraiment stupide cette manie qu'ont les êtres humains de vouloir cogner dans quelque chose dès qu'ils sont en colère ; comme quoi je suis humain finalement. Je m'habille rapidement, encore perdu dans mes pensées.

« Ressens, mais n'éprouve pas » hein, comme s'il était possible de dissocier. Je n'ai pas voulu comprendre. J'ai pas voulu comprendre que, parfois, dans certains domaines, il était impossible de catégoriser. Duo est l'un de ces domaines. Comme s'il était possible de le voir sans le regarder, imbécile ! Comme si je pouvais poser le regard furtivement sur son visage sans vouloir m'y attarder indéfiniment. Comme si l'encre de ses yeux n'était pas ma seule attache dans ces moments-là ; comme si leur couleur n'était pas mon garde-fou. J'étais fou.

Comme s'il était possible de ne pas m'enivrer de son parfum, comme s'il était possible de ne pas me perdre dans les effluves salées que dégage son corps lorsqu'il me prend, de ne pas être envoûté par la fragrance sucrée de ses cheveux.

Comme s'il était possible de ne pas se concentrer pour entendre sa voix grave et sensuelle, pour capturer les mots qu'il ne prononce pas mais murmure dans un souffle presque inaudible. Et si je me concentre pour entendre, c'est que j'écoute n'est-ce pas ?

Comme s'il était possible de simplement goûter sa peau alors que ce désir irraisonné me pousse à savourer, millimètres par millimètres, ce goût suave et piquant qui danse sur ma langue dans ces moments-là.

Comme s'il était possible de me contenter de simples effleurements alors que mon corps et mon âme me hurlent le besoin de toucher, l'envie d'être caressé, tantôt tendrement, tantôt avec toute la fougue dont il sait faire preuve.

Comme s'il était possible de ne rien éprouver pour lui…

J'ai présumé. J'ai présumé de tout : de moi, de ma technique, de ma force, de mes sentiments ; je ne veux pas présumer de Duo. Je commence à peine à prendre conscience que je ne sais rien, et s'il y a quelque chose que je veux apprendre, c'est lui. Alors je vais _l'_apprendre, le regarder, l'écouter, le sentir, le toucher, le savourer.

J'en ai marre de mes théories, de mes raisonnements qui ne trouvent jamais de conclusion ; j'en ai marre de réunir des éléments sans jamais les exploiter, sans jamais oser me rendre compte. Tout ça pourquoi ? Tout ça pour me réveiller un matin, m'éclater le poing sous une douche brûlante, et en sortir avec la simple constatation que je me suis toujours menti ; pour en arriver à me dire, là, comme un con devant ce grand miroir : « Merde, je l'aime. »

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Pour la première fois je descends prendre mon petit déjeuner en espérant qu'il n'ait pas encore fini le sien. D'habitude ça me gêne de le croiser dans la cuisine en présence des autres ; parce que je n'ai pas envie d'expliquer ; parce que c'est impossible qu'ils ne se doutent de rien et que j'avais peur d'affronter leurs questions. Mais maintenant je sais. Ca fait du bien même si ça fait mal. Je sais quoi répondre si jamais ils me demandent ce qu'il se passe. Et s'ils me demandent pourquoi, je leur dirai simplement « parce que je l'aime ». Ca explique tout ; mais ça ne résout rien.

Ca me pousse à me poser d'autres questions ; ça me pousse à me demander ce que lui peut bien ressentir. Ca me pousse à vouloir ses lèvres plus que tout, parce que posséder ses lèvres, ça voudrait dire que je possède son âme…

Je pénètre dans la cuisine pour constater que seuls Duo et Wufei sont encore là. D'après ce que j'entend de leur conversation, Quatre est parti tôt ce matin en compagnie de Trowa, pour une histoire de ravitaillement.

Je me sers une tasse de café et m'installe en face de Duo, étudiant avec un intérêt que je ne me connaissais pas les circonvolutions que dessine le lait dans le liquide amer. Je sens le regard de Duo se poser brièvement sur moi, juste avant qu'il ne reporte son attention sur le chinois. Il est sur le point de partir, lui aussi. Une fois de plus, je vais me retrouver seul avec Duo, sans trop savoir quoi faire.

Je dis vaguement au revoir à Wufei qui s'en va, et entreprend de me beurrer une tartine, afin de me donner une certaine contenance. Duo toussote et élève une voix amusée :

Oi Heero ? T'es malade ?

Huh ? Qu'est-ce qu'il me raconte encore ?

Non.

C'est nouveau ça ? Depuis quand tu déjeunes le matin ?

_Depuis que je me suis rendu compte que je t'aimais, baka. _Je ne formule pas ma réponse ; ça lui ferait un choc le pauvre. Et puis même si j'ai enfreint les règles, ce n'est pas une raison pour le mettre mal à l'aise.

Je le suis du regard, tandis qu'il sort de la cuisine sans un mot. C'est étrange, d'habitude c'est plutôt moi qui ai tendance à fuir sa présence, et non l'inverse. Encore une fois, ses mots reviennent me hanter, tandis que j'avale une gorgée de café pour me dénouer la gorge. _'Pas sur la bouche'_.

Je repense aussi à sa légende ; je ne savais pas que Duo croyait en ce genre de chose. Parce que si on y réfléchit, c'est plutôt imagé comme légende. Quelle idée de la prendre au mot ! Je sens un sourire se dessiner sur mes lèvres alors que je me rends compte que Duo a une manière de réfléchir très irrationnelle.

Sentant sa présence derrière moi, j'efface rapidement le petit sourire de mon visage. Je sens ses doigts effleurer ma nuque, sans vraiment la toucher. Juste un léger déplacement d'air, comme si ses mains s'étaient entichées de ma peau, mais que son esprit s'y refusait. Alors ce n'est que le souffle de son mouvement, la chaleur de ses doigts, cruellement légère, que j'ai à peine le temps de percevoir avant qu'elle ne s'efface.

Il se dirige nonchalamment vers la place en face de moi, les mains dans les poches. Il me lance un regard un peu accusateur juste avant de se saisir d'une chaise et de s'installer tout près de moi. J'avoue que j'ai du mal à comprendre ce qu'il me veut.

Tend le bras.

Là c'est tout de suite plus clair. Le ton qu'il utilise me pousse à obéir sans même réfléchir. Il étudie avec attention les bleus que j'ai sur le poing, ainsi que le léger gonflement de mon poignet, juste avant de sortir un genre de tube de sa poche. Il dépose un peu de gel dans le creux de sa main, puis sur mon poing, tout en commentant :

Ca fera rapidement disparaître les bleus, et ça devrait soulager ta foulure. Evite d'utiliser ton poignet quelques temps. Si t'as besoin d'un truc, demande-moi, ok ?

Il accompagne sa dernière phrase d'un clin d'œil, tandis que je hausse un sourcil. Je préfère ne même pas me demander s'il y avait une allusion quelconque dans ce qu'il vient de me dire. Par contre, il me tue. Il me voit à peine cinq minute et il trouve le temps de capter la moindre blessure.

Comment tu l'as remarqué ?

Ton café.

Hein ?

T'as bu ton café de la main gauche.

Et alors ?

Et alors d'habitude, c'est la main droite que utilises pour porter la tasse à tes lèvres.

Je réponds pas, parce que de toutes façon je sais pas quoi dire. Je me demande soudain s'il aime ou non le café, s'il est gaucher ou droitier, et j'en sais rien. C'est étrange cette impression de le sentir s'éloigner de plus en plus à mesure que les secondes s'égrènent. J'ai soudain tellement envie qu'il parle, pour dire n'importe quoi, simplement pour que je puisse apprendre sa manière de s'exprimer, les sujets qu'il aime aborder. Et tout cela a pris tellement d'importance soudainement, tellement d'importance que c'en est à la fois grisant et effrayant.

Il délaisse ma main et se lève sans un mot, entreprenant de débarrasser la table. Je le suis du regard un instant pour le voir disparaître dans le salon. Je me lève à mon tour pour aller déposer ma tasse dans l'évier. De là je peux l'apercevoir zapper distraitement depuis le canapé. Je m'approche et vient m'asseoir à côté de lui, soutenant le regard étonné qu'il me lance.

Je vais finir par croire que tu es réellement malade, Heero

Pourquoi ?

Depuis quand tu regardes la télé ?

Hn.

Aaah ok, ça explique tout !

Il se foutrait pas un peu de moi là ? Bon ok, c'est clair que 'hn' n'est pas une réponse, mais je ne sais franchement pas quoi dire. C'est quand même ironique de se sentir à ce point mal à l'aise en compagnie de la personne avec qui on couche. C'est grave, je suis moins gêné quand je suis nu, sous lui.

Il m'intrigue, cet homme qui a su faire de moi un être servile, esclave de cette chose que j'ai cherché à fuir de toute mes forces, cette chose que mon corps a connu avant que mon cœur ne la reconnaisse, cette chose que les autres nomment « amour ».

Il m'intrigue à me connaître mieux que je ne le pense, à me blesser avec ses mots, à me faire du bien avec son corps. Pire, tout en lui m'obsède : son corps, sa peau, sa bouche, et même ses mots. Ses mots qui résonnent sans que je le veuille, à m'en donner mal au cœur.

Pas sur la bouche.

Pourquoi pas ? Les autres, d'accord, je m'en fous. Mais ça a toujours été différent avec moi, non ? Alors là ça devrait l'être également. Pourquoi ais-je droit aux même mots que cet homme ? Mais, finalement… Il ne l'a pas dit. Quand j'y réfléchis, ces mots, il ne les a pas _prononcés_.

_« Alors j'aimerais bien, Heero, que quand tu embrasses quelqu'un, tu te souviennes de cette légende. N'embrasse que celui que tu aimes. Donne-ton corps et couche, mais ne donne tes lèvres et ne fais l'amour qu'à celui que tu aimes. »_

Il ne s'agissait pas de moi, mais de lui. Il ne m'a pas dit qu'il refusait de m'embrasser, juste qu'il aimerait que le jour où je donnerai mes lèvres, je le fasse par amour. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Ca veut dire que tu ne m'as finalement pas rejeté…

Juste que tu as voulu m'apprendre quelque chose. Et toi ? Tu donnes ton corps, sans promesses. Tu m'as donné plus que tu n'as reçu, et pourtant tu ne semblais pas t'en plaindre. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Duo ?

_« - _Je_ te détend. Je _te_ détend. Mon but n'est pas de prendre mon pied ; c'est que toi, tu prennes le tien. _

_- Qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte ?_

_- T'occupe. C'est pas tes affaires. »_

Depuis le début, tu n'as cherché qu'à partager quelque chose avec moi. Tu aurais pu trouver n'importe qui, n'importe quand, comme ce type que tu as dragué dans la boite. Mais finalement, c'est toujours ma peau que tu caresses, c'est toujours moi que tu possèdes, et moi, c'est toujours toi que je veux…

_« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux Heero ? »_

Tu me le demandes à chaque fois. Tu cherches sans arrêt à ce que ce soit moi qui définisse les termes de notre accord.

_« - Heero ? Dis-le moi._ »

Même quand tu as du mal à te contrôler tu veux me l'entendre dire. Tu refuses de m'imposer quelque chose que je risque de ne pas vouloir. Tu refuses de t'imposer, _toi_…

Mais finalement tu me connais mieux que quiconque. Tu connais mon corps, tu sais quoi faire pour m'entendre gémir. Tu sais quels gestes me feront te supplier encore, et encore. Tu sais lire dans mes regards ce que j'attends de toi. Et ça ne se résume pas qu'à nos corps, ne, Duo ?

_« - C'est nouveau ça ? Depuis quand tu déjeunes le matin ? » _

Depuis quand tu sais que je ne déjeune pas. Comment pourrais-tu le remarquer sans y prêter attention ? On ne déjeune pratiquement jamais en même temps, et pourtant tu le sais…

_« - Et alors d'habitude, c'est la main droite que utilises pour porter la tasse à tes lèvres. »_

Qui pourrait accorder de l'importance à ce genre de détails ? Qui pourrait vouloir connaître à ce point une personne ? Tu me connais comme je veux te connaître, Duo. Tu me connais comme…

Un homme amoureux.

Cette pensée me fait presque sursauter, en raison du frisson qui me parcourt l'échine. Est-ce que je l'aime au point de délirer ? Au point d'interpréter la moindre de ces réactions de la manière qui me plait ?

Encore des théories, encore des éléments que je réunis sans aller au bout de mes pensées, sans exploiter la moindre information.

_Qu'est-ce je dois faire, Duo. Te poser la question ?_

Je tourne la tête vers lui et son image m'engloutit.

_L'encre de tes yeux… mon ancre. _

Il regarde la télévision d'un air absent, et moi je le regarde d'un air certainement très absorbé, surtout sa bouche, pleine, tentatrice, sensuelle. Me concentrer uniquement sur ses lèvres et rester de marbre relève du défi, tant elles m'obsèdent. J'aimerais les goûter, doucement, mordiller la chair tendre et légèrement rosée, puis la guérir de ma langue, devenir vampire et aspirer son âme hors de lui, capturer ses lèvres et envoûter son cœur. J'aimerais…

Il me dévisage à présent.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux , Heero ?

_Ce que je veux…_

Embrasse-moi.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Tsuzuku ( je vais me faire descendre part en courant )

Réponses aux reviews :

**Lily.B** : hehe ! Vi tu es toujours au poste (ouf, je t'ai pas lassée lol) et ça fait vraiment plaisir. Je vais pas répondre à tes questions, parce que tu trouveras les réponses dans ce chapitre (si tout va bien), mais c'est vraiment super de voir tant d'enthousiasme ! Merci ! Et merci aussi pour 'En silence'.

**Yosei** : Merci à toi pour ces gentils compliments ! Je suis contente de participer à 'ton bonheur personnel' lool, ça me fait plaisir ! J'espère que tes tests se passeront bien ! Merci !

**Kaorulabelle** : he he c'est un cas le petit Heero ! lol. Merci beaucoup pour ta review, voilà la suite !

**Luna** : lool ! Au boulot ! Mdr. Je suis super contente que ça continue à te plaire ! tes remarques sont très chouettes, elles me permettent vraiment de voir ce que tu ressens en lisant, c super ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review. (Je suis contente que tu ne te lasses pas)

**Gayana** : lool. Gomen, gomen ! He he, le miroir… Ce fut dur, je suis contente que tu apprécies! Lol. Hey ! Tu m'en poses des questions, je vais quand même pas raconter la fin ! lool. Micii gaya !

**Shima-chan** : he he ! Contente que tu aimes la 'torture' de Heero. Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews ! Et merci beaucoup pour celle sur 'en silence' elle est adorable !

**Nicole Pavlovna** : loool. Tout s'expliquera ne t'inquiètes pas. Micii pour ta review !

**Katoru** : Micii micii ! C'est génial que ma manière de traiter les persos te plaise! Micii beaucoup !

**Mithy** : Tu sais bien à quel point tes reviews me font plaisir ! Mdr, pas de soucis ça arrive à tout le monde de louper une phrase (c'est bien plus ennuyeux quand c'est une question d'examen. Lool. n'est-ce-pas Shiny ! ) . Merci beaucoup !

**Lian Landra** : Ah merci c'est très gentil ! Malheureusement je ne sais pas si ça sera fini avant la fin de tes vacances. Mais je suis très contente que tu l'aies lue ! Merci !

**Lihiel** : lol. Pas de soucis pour ces deux-là, tu verras bien. Micii pour ta review !

**Miss Faust** : lol. Je suis contente que tu aimes toujours ma manière d'écrire! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, et ne te fais pas de soucis, c'est quand même pas une obligation de me lire. mdr. En tout cas merci !

**Kasufu** : lol, ta logique ne se trompe pas(mais faut encore un peu attendre). Merci beaucoup, je suis ravie que tu aimes mon 'style'. Arigato !

**Linoa M** : he he, je suis contente que ça t'ais plu, même si les titres des chapitres peuvent paraître bizarres. Lol. Merci pour ta review !

**Yohina** : lol, c'est pas tant qu'il y a quelque chose à comprendre, ce ne sont que les réflexions de Heero… elles ne sont ni justes ni fausses, c'est juste que c'est comme ça qu'il pense, et il évolue ! Vi, j'espère que tu trouveras les réponses à tes questions dans la suite. Merci beaucoup pour cette review, et pour l'autre adorable que tu m'as laissé pour 'en silence'. Micii !


	5. Toi

**Disclaimer **: Sont pas à moi. Heureusement avec ce que je leur fais faire !

**Genre** : POV Heero. Pas pour ceux que les mots crus et le yaoi plus ou moins explicite choquent.

**Note de l'auteur** : Bonne lecture :p. Pardon d'avoir tant traîné. C'est pas de ma faute ! lool. Voilà la fin de cette petite fic… J'espère que vous avez aimé la suivre…

**Pour : **Ma **Nee-chan**, je suis contente que tout se passe en même temps pour nous. Continue d'être heureuse ! Zib poué !

**Mithy**, merci de m'avoir inspiré ce titre !

Les dialogues en **gras **(à cause de la nouvelle manie du site de zapper les tirets)

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Chapitre 5 : Tes fesses, ton ventre, ta nuque, ta bouche… Toi**

_Il regarde la télévision d'un air absent, et moi je le regarde d'un air certainement très absorbé, surtout sa bouche, pleine, tentatrice, sensuelle. Me concentrer uniquement sur ses lèvres et rester de marbre relève du défi, tant elles m'obsèdent. J'aimerais les goûter, doucement, mordiller la chair tendre et légèrement rosée, puis la guérir de ma langue, devenir vampire et aspirer son âme hors de lui, capturer ses lèvres et envoûter son cœur. J'aimerais… _

_Il me dévisage à présent. _

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Heero ? _

_Ce que je veux…_

_- Embrasse-moi._

………………………………………………

Il ouvre la bouche avant de la refermer, n'en laissant sortir qu'un léger souffle dépourvu du moindre son. Son regard à la fois ancré au mien et perdu dans le vague me trouble. J'ai envie de lui expliquer, de prononcer tous ces mots qui s'amoncellent au creux de mes lèvres, mais je ne peux pas.

Je ne veux pas m'entendre lui dire 'je t'aime'

Je ne veux pas l'entendre me répondre

Me dire « moi pas »

Et bizarrement, je veux encore moins entendre

« Moi aussi »

Parce que finalement, que vaut un « moi aussi » ? Ce ne serait qu'une pâle imitation, un reflet de ce que j'aurais moi-même défini.

Une définition extraite tout droit de _ma_ propre réalité.

Qui me serait, certes d'un certain secours… Des mots qui me rassureraient, mais des mots qui ne seraient pas

« _siens_ ».

Mais je l'aime

_Je t'aime Duo_

Au point de vouloir forcer l'entrée de son monde,

_Au point de vouloir apprendre ton langage _

Au point de vouloir connaître cette vision de moi qui vit en lui

_Au point de ne prendre vie que dans ta conscience…_

Au point de comprendre, s'il y a lieu,

tous les « je t'aime » qu'il ne dit pas

Au point de comprendre ma définition 

_dans la formule que tu auras choisie,_

La magie de sa propre langue,

Les sonorités de sa musique,

_Avec ta propre partition…_

Ma voix résonne dans ma tête alors qu'il continue de me dévisager, cherchant sans doute une raison à cette soudaine demande, mais il y a des raisons, parfois, que la _raison _ignore.

_- « Embrasse-moi »_

Il semble émerger des brumes d'un songe lorsqu'il consent enfin à parler, d'une voix basse et un peu rauque.

**Heero … ?**

_Hm… Que d'éloquence._

**Duo ?**

**Tu viens de me demander de t'embrasser ?**

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Duo n'est pourtant pas du genre candide. N'est-ce pas lui qui la première fois avait ironisé : _« Tu veux pt'êt que j'te fasse un dessin »_ d'une voix traînante et sensuelle ?

**Hn**

**En sachant ce que signifie pour moi « embrasser » ?**

_Généralement quand on me donne une information, je suis apte à l'intégrer, en effet. _

**Oui, et ce serait bien si tu ne ramenais pas tout à moi.**

**Ramener tout à toi ?**

Rhaa, cette manie de répéter les mots en les transformant en question. Dois- je t'expliquer chaque mot de chaque phrase ?

Remarque, je t'expliquerais chaque changement d'intonation, chaque inspiration, chaque son, chaque note… 

_Si c'est pour te garder avec moi. _

**Duooo ! Oui tu ramènes tout à moi :**

**« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Heero ? »**

**« N'embrasse que celui que tu aimes. Donne-ton corps et couche, mais ne donne tes lèvres et ne fais l'amour qu'à celui que tu aimes. »**

**« Tu viens de me demander de t'embrasser ? »**

**A chaque instant tu t'inquiètes de ce que je veux, de ce que je sens, peut-être de ce que _ressens_, mais certainement pas de ce que j'éprouve. Tu as occulté cette part de moi comme je l'avais fait.**

**Tu as mis un voile**

**Sur la toile **

**Regardant mon âme,**

**Tu as vu un tableau mort**

**Achevé, accompli, mais éteint.**

**La mort, la fin de tout **

**Tu as vu un tableau mort**

**Là où se trouvait**

**Une toile vierge**

**Que tu as préparée, sculptée **

**Que tu as dressée et façonnée**

**Avant de la peindre**

**Aux couleurs de tes paysages **

**A l'encre de tes yeux**

**Au miel de ta voix **

**Tu as redéfini mes frontières,**

**Elargi mes horizons,**

**Recrée mon univers**

**Tu as changé ma réalité **

**Mais pourtant, de ce paysage, tu ne sembles qu'avoir vu un vieil arbre desséché.**

**Tu n'y as vu que poussière et sécheresse.**

**Pourquoi Duo, agis-tu comme si rien ne s'agissait de toi, comme si tu n'étais qu'un exécutant ? Ou alors tu fais exactement le contraire. As-tu décidé que je n'étais qu'un corps dépourvu de la moindre conscience ?**

Sa mâchoire se crispe, faisant rouler ses os sous sa peau, à hauteur de ses tempes, et cette fois-ci, il ne sourit pas.

**Tais-toi ! Je n'ai rien décidé, _jamais_ ! _Tu_ as décidé, tu as toujours eu le contrôle.**

**Faux ! C'est toi qui définissait mes envies, c'est ton corps brûlant qui poussait le mien à se tendre. Ce sont tes caresses qui orientaient mon plaisir. Ce sont tes yeux qui m'ont dessiné. C'est ton regard, _ce que j'y voyais…_ c'est ton regard qui a fait de moi un homme capable d'éprouver. Ce n'est pas uniquement de moi qu'il s'agissait, ne te place pas hors du jeu que tu as toi-même crée.**

Ma voix est à la fois douce et violente,

Un son aux accent de colère masquée,

_Au rythme d'une corde sèche et trop raide,_

Pour mieux occulter

Cet amour inconscient

Cette tendresse entêtante

Ce désir sourd qui se répand dans mon corps.

_Sa_ voix, moins sèche, moins maîtrisée,

Sa voix trouble s'élève à nouveau.

**Je ne suis l'instigateur d'aucun jeu, mais je suis pris au piège de ma propre volonté. Heero, toi et moi, on a pris une décision il y a pas mal de temps. Du moins, j'ai pris une décision, mais je suis certain que la tienne ne doit pas en être éloignée.**

**Je suis le Dieu de la mort**

**Toi, le 'soldat parfait' **

**Tout ce que je touche finit par mourir**

**Toi tu refuses de considérer la vie **

**J'avais peur de semer à nouveau la mort**

**Mort,**

**Tu semblais déjà l'être**

**Tu ne semblais ne jamais avoir été en vie **

**Alors oui, quand je t'ai regardé,**

**Je n'ai voulu y voir qu'une tableau mort,**

_**Rien qu'une toile achevée, mais vide. **_

**Pourtant, j'ai été touché,**

**Par la glace de ton regard,**

**Par l'étincelle sombre qui glisse sur ton visage en mission**

**Par les regrets que tu n'affichais pas**

**Par tes cheveux en pagaille, rebelles,**

**contrastant avec ta vie rangée, réglée**

**comme du papier à musique**

_**sans musique**_

**Tes courbes, tes muscles,**

**Ton corps **

**A séduit mes yeux**

**A enflammé mes sens**

**Tout en toi me plaisait**

**Me soulageait**

**M'arrangeait**

**Tu étais beau comme un dieu**

**Tu ne mourrais pas**

**Et même,**

**Tu n'aimerais pas…**

**Il m'était impossible de**

**M'attacher.**

**On ne partagerait rien**

**Rien d'autre**

**Qu'un peu de sueur**

**Et beaucoup de plaisir.**

**Je t'ai observé**

_**Je t'ai analysé,**_

**Décrypté,**

_**Hacké, **_

**Puis je t'ai possédé.**

**Je me suis possédé moi-même **

**Avec tout le non-amour dont je pouvais faire preuve.**

**La toile n'était plus vierge **

**En peignant ton univers, j'ai bousillé le mien**

**J'ai présumé **

**J'ai présumé de toi**

**De moi**

_**De tout.**_

_**J'ai cru qu'il n'y avait qu'un arbre mort, **_

**Là où la sève coule à flot**

**J'ai cru que ton âme était vide **

**Mais pourtant elle emplit la mienne.**

**J'ai cru que mon non-amour serait éternel **

**Mais**

**Il ne l'était pas **

**Il s'est fendu, sous la pression de tes yeux,**

**Il a souffert sous la pression de ton corps**

**Il s'est craquelé sous la pression de ta voix**

**Et il explose, au son de tes mots…**

**Mon non-amour n'a fait qu'agoniser**

_**Au rythme où la toile prenait vie.**_

**Tu étais devant moi**

**Cet homme, cette enveloppe**

**Ce corps magnifique,**

**Inanimé**

**Une apollon statufié**

_**Pour la postérité. **_

**Ton corps semblait te définir**

**Quelle erreur**

**Belle erreur **

**Tes fesses,**

**D'une douceur ferme**

**Sensuelle et tentatrice**

**Des courbes envoûtantes**

**Qu'on devine sous un tissu, qu'on explore à même la peau…**

_**Je pensais m'en contenter.**_

**Mais il y a eu ton ventre**

**plat, musclé, et tendre**

**Ton ventre qui se contractait sous mes caresses**

**Ton ventre qui se soulevait comme ta poitrine**

**Au rythme de ta respiration**

**De tes gémissements**

**Au son d'une tendre musique**

**Erratique**

**Avec ton souffle pour seul tempo**

**Je me disais que ton ventre me suffirait.**

**Mais tu m'as fait le coup du lapin…**

_**Pas celui-là, non. **_

**Tu as visé la nuque**

**Ma nuque.**

**Un tout petit baiser posé à la base de mes cheveux.**

**Un souffle timide et tendre**

**Un sentiment **

**Qui a fait se remonter les coins de ma bouche**

**Parce qu'il m'emplissait le cœur**

**Je t'ai sourit**

**Sans te regarder**

**Parce que je savais**

_**Je savais que toi, **_

**Tu regardais, tu comprenais.**

**Depuis quand t'accordais-je**

**Autant de crédit ?**

**Autant d'attention**

_**Autant… de moi. **_

**Ta bouche est venue**

**Clore le débat**

**Tes lèvres que je voulais explorer**

**Tout en me l'interdisant **

**Tes lèvres sur les miennes**

**Qui auraient voulu dire que**

**La toile était loin**

**Loin d'être achevée **

**Tes lèvres en territoire conquis**

**Qui m'auraient fait me rendre.**

**Tes lèvres sont venues**

**En une légère caresse**

**Pas plus d'une seconde**

**Une de trop **

**Qui m'a fait comprendre**

**Que toi, c'était différent **

**Que si mon âme finissait par s'échapper**

**C'est vers toi qu'elle flotterait**

**Toi , juste toi…**

**Voilà comment je t'ai aimé, Heero.**

**Tes fesses,**

**Ton ventre,**

**Ta nuque,**

**Ta bouche,**

**Mais surtout,**

**Surtout**

_**Toi. **_

**Voilà comment je t'aime. Voilà _ma_ réalité.**

**Notre**

**Pardon ?**

Il hausse les sourcils tout en les fronçant, et je m'aperçois que j'aime ça aussi, chez lui, toutes ces expressions que j'apprends à déceler, à interpréter, à intégrer pour faire de sa réalité mon univers…

**_Notre_ réalité.**

Il sourit, encore un nouveau sourire, plus sincère, moins large, plus tendre aussi. Un sourire qui n'appartiendra qu'à moi.

**Duo ?**

**Hmm ?**

**Tu peux m'embrasser maintenant ?**

**Envisageable…**

Il se rapproche un peu, caressant ma joue du bout des doigts.

**Sur la bouche ?**

Il se penche de quelques centimètres. Laissant son souffle léger courir sur mes lèvres, il murmure :

**Sur la bouche.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Owari ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu !

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Réponses aux reviews :

**Luinil Azurétoile** : loool, valà la suite ! Je suis contente que tu aimes la prise de conscience de Heero, merci pour ta review.

**Miss Faust** : Yatta, c'est génial que tu aimes toujours autant. Micii ! Voilà la suite lool.

**Kyralya **: Yep ! Y a beaucoup de vrai dans ce que tu dis… Tous les mystères dévoilés dans ce chapitre.lol. Arigato Kyra ! Ravie aussi d'avoir été dans la réouverture de tes sessions de lectures de fics lool. Micii pour tes commentaires sur 'En silence'. Ja ne !

**Lily.B** : pas tout à fait fausse ta déduction, mais ça n'a pas grande importance. Les titres représentent plus 'l'évolution du désir de Heero' si on peut dire ça comme ça. Lol, j'eespère que dans ce dernier chapitre tu trouveras les réponses à tes questions. Miccii pour ta review !

**Katoru87** : lool vi tu as raison, la tête et le cœur font pas toujours bon ménage. Je ne suis pas aussi sadique que toi par contre… réponse dans ce chapitre. Micii pour ta review !

**Kaory** : lool… court très vite demande pardon en tendant le dernier chapitre valà, pardonnée -.lol, merci pour la review !

**Kaorulabelle** : vi j'ai aussi pensé à la terminer là, mais je me serais fait des ennemies lool. Donc valà la suite ! Micii pour ta review !

**Luna Strata** : lool (mdr « embrasse-moi idiot »). Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que tu vives les sentiment de Heero, c'est que je te les fais passer et ça me fait franchement trop plaisir ! vi la logique de Heero est spéciale, mais je pense que malgré toutes ces contradictions il reste logique… au moins pour lui. Lol. Sinon happy end ou pas : tu verras. Encore micii !

**Kasufu** : lol, bah vi je sais, c pour être sûre que vous lirez la suite… lol, non sérieusement je me voyais pas couper ailleurs. Et vi, tu as raison ce chapitre est le dernier . Merci beaucoup de m'avoir suivie !

**Gayana** : tu sais bien que ton avis est important, et je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours ! Micii Gaya !

**Olivs** : rhaaa ça me fait plaisir que tu me laisse une chtite rev ! Et si en plus ça te plait beaucoup, que demander de plus ? lol, réponse à ton mail par mail également . Mais merci beaucoup !

**Lihiel **: lol, vi je sais ff déconne avec la mise en page, on voit plus les tirets (sniff) mais c'est Heero qui demande à Duo de l'embrasser. Micii beaucoup de suivre cette histoire et de me donner ton avis !

**Nicole Pavlovna** : loool ! Pardon mdr. Mais je suis contente que ça te plaise (enfin ça en a l'air lol). Valà la fin pour me faire pardonner ! Micii pour ton petit mot ! Et aussi pour ta gentille review sur « en silence ».

**Mithy** : Et vi les détails qu'on installe et puis qu'on désigne ! lol. J'adore les lire, tu le sais aussi. Merci pour ta review, et merci de toujours me donner ton avis ! Finalement cette fic c un peu beaucoup grâce à toi ! lol… c toi qui m'a dit : poste-là, tu te souviens ? Donc merci sur toute la ligne!

**Shima-chan** : lol pas de problème, review quand tu veux et surtout si tu le veux ! Merci beaucoup pour cette review qui me fait très plaisir !

**Laure** : vi vi je me souviens bien sûr ! Je suis vraiment contente que tu 'ressentes' ce que j'écris et que ça te plaise ! C'est vraiment gentil. Pour le chap 5 le voilà, il a un peu traîné c'est sûr, mais je voulais qu'il vous plaise ! Micii pour ta review ! (mais pour les autres je n'ai pas pu te répondre parce que tu ne m'as pas laissé ton mail)

**Chun** : lool micii ! bah voilà la fin !

**Yuky** : Micii ! Je suis contente que tu aimes ma manière d'écrire, c'est très gentil. J'espère que la fin de cette fic te plaira. Merci pour ta review !


End file.
